Love Between Two Pantheons
by cypher1990
Summary: Thor once a vain prince has grown to become a wise, kind and compassionate king after the infinity war has rebuilt Asgard and revived his people he makes his way to Midgard to celebrate with The Avengers. Hera has had her heart broken by her husband Zeus and with reveal of Thalia Grace decides she's had enough and runs away to the mortal world to live away from Zeus.
1. Chapter 1

Love Between Pantheons.

Thor (MCU INFINITY WAR WITH BOTH EYES) A once selfish prince humbled by his time living amongst the humans of Midgard and serving as one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes as an Avenger. After the loss of his entire family during the events of Ragnarok and The infinity war he rebuilt Asgard and revived the Asgardians who perished from Thanos' snap with the Infinity Gauntlet. No one other than the core members of The Avengers remembers those shocking events other than the gods of Olympus.

Thor Odinson; now a wise, kind and compassionate king of Asgard leaves Lady Sif to watch over Asgard as he travels to Midgard to revel in the unprecedented peace the nine realms are experiencing with his closest friends The Avengers at a party in the newly reinstated Avengers Tower.

Hera: Greek Goddess of Marriage, Family and Childbirth has had her heart broken too many times by her unfaithful Zeus and with the revelation of yet another product of his infidelity in Thalia Grace caused her to run away to live amongst the mortals of earth while using a mortal form to hide her divinity. Now working in the maternity ward of Metro General Hospital, she finds peace helping loving couples bring their babies into this world; but she can't help but feel pain and sorrow when she sees their happiness.

Thor arrrives at Avengers Tower as the festivities are already underway and he greets his fellow Avengers with cheer and pride as to his exasperated shock sees Steve and Natasha Rogers smiling with a small red headed baby, **"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?** " Thor said with amazement." **Thor** " Steve said " **I want you to meet our baby boy James Rogers** " Thor was Stunned as he looked at the small child thinking ' **This boy is the child of two of the most honorable heroes he's ever fought beside with...** ' Steve and Natasha were curious as Thor was deep in thought but Thor simply smiled and asked " **Can I hold Him**?" They were amazed, they never thought Thor would ask such a thing " **uh... Of course Thor** " Steve slow rested James on Thor's arms.

As he was holding the child, he looked at James' bright blue eyes " **He definitely has your eyes Rogers** " Thor whispered with pride to which Steve looked at Thor, noticing the look on his face ' **That look... Ah now i get it hehehe, It looks like the Mighty God of Thunder wants a Family of his own** '.

" **You have a fine son Steve and Natasha** " Thor said as he passed James to Natasha, " **Thank you Thor** " Natasha said with a small blush staring a her son. " **How are things back on Asgard Thor**?" Natasha asked, Thor with a big smile said " **Wonderful, with the nine realms at peace and the threat of Thanos extinguished forever, Asgard has entered yet another age of peace and prosperity**." Natasha with a cheeky grin whispered " **So Odinson... Do you have a special lady in your life**?" Thor's godly face blushed as thunder shot across the sky of New York gaining the attention of Zeus on Olympus Who immediately wrote him off as he was too busy searching for Hera.

" **NAY I DOTH NOT HAS'T A UH...WIFE**!" Thor said with a embarrassed face. " **hehehe I can't believe that caused him to break into Shakespearean speech."** chuckled Natasha. Just then the room suddenly went dark everyone as wondering what was happnening and the shone a light in the middle of the room when a one Tony Stark stood with his wife Pepper Potts which to everyones shock was pregnant and was ready give birth at any day now. ' **What is happening?, Even this man child is having a family.'** Thor thought. Tony while Pepper started his speech " **Welcome fellow Avengers to this gathering, It's been a year since the defeat of Thanos and the end of the Infinity War; What we acheived together as a group is something i will always treasure. We have a real chance now in this new era of peace to find happiness in our lives and as you can see hehehe i've already started, Pepper and I have decided to share with all of you that our baby is a girl!, And her name will be Maria Stark named after my mother."** Everyone was cheering and applauding to happy couple. " **So everyone here tonight lets party!"**

As the party was winding down Steve was holding baby James while Thor approached Natasha. " **Natasha I need your advice on something, Can we speak privately?** " Natasha nodded and quickley gave the two most important men in her life a loving kiss : **Be right back okay sweeties.** " Steve nodded already knowing what Thor was going to ask, he wasn't as clueless as he used to be thinking about women and fondue.

" **So Thor what did you want to talk about?** " Natasha asked, Thor feeling hesitant meekly asked " **During my time ruiling Asgard i've been struck with this feeling of longing for family and coming here tonight and seeing my close friends getting married and having children has put things into perspective for me, how did you know Steve was the one?** " Natasha looked at him with blush and grinned as she responded " **I fell for Steve during the whole mess with Hydra in Washington D.C., I caught myself enthrolled with him and his unwavering determination to do the right thing, when i was losing faith in myself thinking that i hadn't changed from my days as an asssassin for the KGB, he reassured me that i had in fact did change and for the better. He saw the goodness in me when i didn't even see it. It may have taken a while with both of us in relationships that were never mean't to be, me with Bruce and him with Sharon but eventually we found our way to each other and now we're married and have a beautiful son. The way i knew he was the one is whenever i'm with him he gives me strength and a warmth that keeps darkness and fear away. He makes me feel safe and i know for a fact that i make him feel that too.**

Thor was taken aback by such words spoken by Natasha, he could feel her love for Steve flow through every word she spoke. " **I haven't found such love like that on Asgard, i know there are women on Asgard who like me but i know in my heart that it's not love. I've had a crazy idea that i want your opinion on, I was thinking on resuming my life here on Midgard while Lady Sif looks over Asgard and live once again as Dr Donald Blake at Metro General Hospital, hopefully my human medical skills haven't deteriorated over the years but i want to find love here on Midgard. What do you think?**

Natasha was amused " **I dont think i've ever seen you like this before Thor, The immortal God of Thunder and King of Asgard wants to find "The One" here on Earth, I know in my heart that i've never felt so happy than when im with Steve and my son.** Natasha paused " **Go for it Thor, you deserve to be happy just as much as we are."**

Odinson smiled " **Thank you Nat"** Thor goes to hug Natasha and She returns a hug back to the thunder god. Natasha silently thinks ' **I never thought Thor could be like this...'**


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone said their goodbyes and left Avengers Tower however Thor stayed behind to ask Tony Stark for a small favor " **Um excuse me Tony** " Tony turned around to see Thor but was greeted with the sight of a Nervous God of Thunder, Something he wasn't used to. " **Uh hello Thor, did you enjoy the party?"** Thor responded with a smile. " **Yes Stark, i enjoyed the festivities tonight and it was wonderful to see the other Avengers here but I uh was wondering if I could ask a small favor of you?"** Tony looked confused and responded with a curt nod to Thor. " **I will be returning to Midgard to live once again as Doctor Donald Blake at Metro General Hospital and uh don't worry it's nothing world ending but I was uh..."** Stark was startled by the giant blush on Thor's Face " **I wanted to come back here to find love"**

Tony's eyes widened and bursted out laughing which made Thor blush from embarrasment even more. " **Thor hahaha i'm sorry but that was the last thing i was expecting from you oh man"** Thor quickly interjected with his request to stop furthermore heckling " **Stark i was wondering if you could help me out financially** **as i do not have earth money to live with as of yet.**

Stark; after all he'd been through had humbled too and with his happiness with Pepper put his hand on Thor's shoulder and said " **Of pal, of course i'll help you out.** " Tony saw a genuine desire from Thor and that he was ready settle down like him and the other Avengers. " **Thank you Tony"** Thor said quietly as Tony pulled his black credit card for Thor to have." **Good luck pal"** Tony said as Thor flew off with Storm breaker into the night sky.

Meanwhile on Olympus

A crazed paranoid Zeus roamed around Olympus seaching for his wife Hera, ' **Where did Hera go? I need to apologise to her and make her understand i still love her.'** He was so stubborn and arrogant that he took Hera for granted on the fact that he knew she would never cheat on him. Little did Zeus know was that even Hera had limits and it finally broke the second she heard of Thalia Grace and yet another betrayal of their vows to each other. Zeus enraged immediately summoned Ares to him " **Yes father what did you want?"** Ares said with a vile tone, Zeus in no mood for his son's Bullshit " **Ares! your mother has gone missing and i want you out there in the mortal world to find her now and if you do not I will personally escort you to Tartarus!"** Ares shivered, never has he seen his father so furious especially with his mother Hera. " **o..Of course father, right away** " as Ares disappeared Zeus was still fumining.

Metro General Hospital

Hera now using an alias known as Heather was finishing her shift at the hospital and headed out to modest apartment on bleecker street as she was heading upstairs to her home she noticed men moving boxes to a apartment directly across from her's, With curiousity getting the best of her she decided to see if her new neighbour was there so she could greet them and welcome them to the neighbourhood. She stood in the doorway of the apartment but didn't see anyone besides the movers but then she heard a voice behind her " **Hello** " she jumped a little and as she turned around she was taken aback as she stared a her new neighbour, a handsome man with blue eyes and blond hair with a bright smile. But something was strange she felt something else, not malice or ill intent but a familiar feeling that she couldn't figure out. Realising that she hadn't said anything yet she quickly responded " **Hello there, my name in Heather and it looks like we're going to neighbours as I live directly across from you"** Hera said with a fluttery voice.

" **Pleasure to meet you Heather, I'm Doctor Donald Blake"** Thor said as Hera's eyes widened " **Oh you're a Doctor huh, where do you practice?"** Hera said in a surpised voice and Thor responded " **Metro General Hospital"** Hera grinned with a smile that made the Asgardian blush " **Amazing, I work at Metro General too in the maternity wards** " Thor was shocked by this but then he too noticed something strange about this Heather he just met, he felt incredible pain and sorrow from her but at the same time a loving nature that warms the heart and something else he couldn't quite figure out. Hera responded " **Well Doctor Donald Blake please don't let me keep you as you must be busy, maybe i'll see you at the hospital tomorrow?** " Thor shook off his thoughts and happily replied " **Yes maybe we will Heather"** and with that they said their goodbyes to each other as Hera entered her apartment she couldn't help but think about this Donald Blake ' **He feels so familiar...** '

Thor too was thinking about this Heather who seems to have a presence that he swore felt familiar.

Both shook it away from their thoughts as they both setteled in for the night in anticipation for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

As the greek goddess Hera fell into the realm of Morpheus, she began having visions of a mysteriously destroyed New York but this landscape was being suffocated by dark clouds and roaring Thunder screaming through the dark sky and suddenly Hera heard three voices and she made her way through the empty streets she sees three figures in the middle of the road on Bleecker Street, she then realised that it was The Fates waiting for her with a prophecy and unlike the usually cryptic rhyme she would expect from them, " **Dark Clouds Will engulf the mortal skies and a battle for commence for the for the hand of their one true love, One that has hurt and the another that's been hurt. Your happiness will weigh on both beings in the coming conflict, This will decide your future as well as the one you truly love for the defeated will stop at nothing to claim you."** A confused Hera started chasing after the fates to ask what they mean't but as she made her way there a thunder bolt so intense come charging down on the fates and destroyed them while the force of the Thunder bolt engulfed the city as well Hera and wiped everthing away in flash.

Hera gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat, never had she felt something so intense, she began contemplating the nature of her dream ' **A coming conflict, the sound of roaring thunder and the'** she paused ' **...Their one true love? Does that mean me...** ' she frowned as she looked at her clock on her night stand, " **Five thirty huh, I guess it's time to ready for work** " she rised from her queen sized bed wearing a elegant night gown as she slowly made her to her bathroom, she simply snapped her fingers to transform her bathroom into one fitting of a queen, as she was slowing undressing herself she decided she wanted a bath.

As she made way into the bath she paused at the memory of her sacred bath on olympus and that she had bathed the sacred waters to regain her maidenhood in anticipation of her and Zeus anniversary, but almost immediately began tearing up at Zeus constant betrayal but quickly stopped herself " **No, Never Again Zeus.** " She dried her teary eyes as well as her beautiful body and as she made her way to her bathroom basin she began brushing her teeth, but as she looked at herself in the mirror she started thinking about herself and what she's been able to accomplish since leaving Olympus. She was she thinks the happiest and also the saddest she's ever felt as a normal mortal, but the positives of her helping bring new life into this world for happy husbands and wives. But she also saw those who did not love or cherish the prospect of being a family and even illegitimate children of happy couples who accepted them as their own. Because of that she began to regret the acts of revenge she sought against her husbands children he had during his sorded affairs, she learn't that a child should never have to pay for the sins of the parent. She thought that maybe one she'd apologise to her step children. However she knew in heart she would never, EVER! forgive that paranoid crazed fool.

With everything she needed Hera makes her way out her apartment but not without staring at her neighbours door wondering if hes still there or if he's already at the hospital, " **Maybe I'll see him at the hospital today?** " Hera thought as she made her way downstairs to wait for the bus to take her to work.

She loved taking the bus with mortals who all walked different paths in life, something new was always on the horizon for them and while being an immortal goddess was a blessing in it's self she couldn't help but think of how stagnant her life was becoming in Oympus, the constant bickering of her stupid brothers and her trying to calm that zap happy fool when his paranoia reached world ending proportions. She still adored her sisters Hestia and Demeter as well as her gentle kind and amazing mother.

As she reached her stop she walked a couple of blocks to Metro General and to her suprise she saw her neighbor Doctor Donald Blake, as she approached him he noticed her a greeted her with a warm smile " **Hello Ms Heather uh my apologises I don't think I got your last name"** Hera smiled and happily replied " **Juno,Doctor Blake it's Juno.** Thor smiled again and said " **It's a pleasure to see you again Ms Heather Juno but uh what are you doing here at the hospital?** " Thor said with a nervous tone failing miserably to make small talk, Hera was a little confused as she thought she already told him that she worked in the maternity ward of Metro General, Ignoring this she decided to tell him, " **I work here Dr Blake, I could've sworn I told you yesterday, I'm a nurse that works in the maternity ward."** Thor yelled in his mind ' **Thor you blasted fool, you asked a question you already knew the answer to.** ' Thor apologised " **My apologises nurse Juno, it was not my intention to confuse you as it was my own fault, my nervous jitters are getting the best of me and what you just saw was my poor attempt at small talk asking a question I already knew the answer to."** Thor blushed with embarrasment as a chuckling Hera stared at the bumbling handsome doctor " **No need for a apology Doctor Blake, I'm sure things will be alright for you today hehehe.**

Thor stared at the beautiful nurse standing in front of him, ' **I've never seen such a genuine, warm smile like that from a woman before...Wait that feeling is back from when we first met each other infront of apartment, This warmth feels like divi... No that's silly, but then again me, a Asgardian Thunder God is working in a hospital as a doctor.**

As Thor was about to say something, another nurse came outside and yelled out to Hera " **Hey Heather, Chatting the new Doctor up huh"** Hera's face went into a red much like tomato. " **ClAIRE!** **UM UH SORRY ABOUT THAT DOCTOR BAKE AH I MEAN BLAKE** " Hera sprinted to her friend Claire Temple and told Thor " **Sorry but I have to go now Doctor Blake but um maybe i'll see you at home tonight!** " Hera not realising what she just said had Claire temple laughing up a storm asking her friend " **So Heather you're gonna this Doctor Blake at home are you hahaha"** Hera realising what she just said grabbed Claire and Sprinted into the hospital entrance with a monsterous blush on her face, while leaving a confused Thor by himself wondering what just happened and had for now forgotten about his neighbours strange feeling.

Thor deciding to shrug it off went inside meet with a Doctor Christine Palmer to prepare for his first day back as a Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

A embarrased Hera rushed through the hospital holding her friend Claire's arm, " **God's above why did you do that!?** " Hera yelled, Claire loving this side of Hera she's never seen before replied " **What's the matter, Heather i've never seen you so flustered because of a man before hehehe, Who is this Doctor Blake?** " Hera turned around and muttered " **His name is Donald Blake and he just moved in directly across from my apartment yesterday and uh and.."**

Claire shocked and amazed asked her " **That gorgeous doctor lives opposite you!?** Hera went red again and simply said yes. " **Well why don't you ask him out then? He's obviously has you all hot and bothered"** Hera quickly interjected " **I don't even know him! and besides i'm still married to my estranged husband..."** Claire stared at her friend, in the time she's know her she's said very little about her estranged husband but she always got the feeling that she had suffered being with him just by the her attitude when she briefly mentions him. " **It's okay Heather, all i mean't was that you deserved to be happy that's all** " Claire said with a supportive smile, " **Come on, let's get to work.** " Hera looked at her friend and sighed " **Okay Claire".**

Thor was on his way to meet Doctor Christine Palmer to get a quick rundown on things at Metro General, He knew she had history with the now Sorcerer Supreme and decided to keep quiet about his relationship with him as from what Strange told him, They was once a chance for a relationship between them. Not wanting to get to involved in their history he decided not to get close to her as a friend and decided to keep it strictly professional.

As he approached her he saw Stark with Pepper making their way to the maternity ward to get advice on her upcoming due date, " **Hello Stark, Pepper"** Thor said to the happy couple, " **Th...Doctor Blake how's things** " Pepper interrupted Tony, " **Fine Pepper, I'm surpised to see you here in Metro General, I assumed you would've gone to a private practice?** Thor said curiously, Tony interjected by whispering " **I thought about it with Pepper and we decided what place on earth is safer than a Hospital with an actual god to protect us.** " Pepper heard what her cheeky husband said and started to giggle with Thor feeling immense pride and joy that they would entrust the safety of their daughter to him " **Thank you both, I promise to protect you three.** " Tony and Pepper Smiled at the Thunder God and said their goodbyes as they headed to the ward. Thor could only smile at the site as he finally greet Chistine.

She gave him the lay of the land and an understanding of the work culture of this hospital as well a rundown of his responsibilities and sent him on his way. The day was long but rewarding to Thor as he made his rounds and evaluated his patients but he was finally on break and decided to grab a bite at the hospital cafeteria, while he wasn't overly impressed with what was avaliable he quickly saw his neighbour Hera as she too was on her break, Thor decided he should to know his neighbor better so he approached her as he grabbed a couple of apples " **Hi there Heather, may I join you for lunch?** " Hera still dealing with the events that happened earlier in the morning quitely responded, " **Sure Doctor Blake** " Thor quickly responded, " **Please Heather, call me Donald.** " Hera cheeks lightly blushed.

" **So how has your day been?** " Thor said nervously, Hera smiled " **It's been quite interesting today to say the least, I was consulting a wonderful couple that are expecting their first child.** " Thor wondered if that couple was Tony and Pepper, " **Say, that couple wouldn't happen to be Tony Stark and Pepper Potts would it?** "

Hera was shocked, " **How did you know that Donald?** " Thor brimming with pride as he spoke without thinking responded " **I spoke with while i made my way through the wards eariler today, after all they've been through with the war they deserve all the happiness in the world.**

' **War? how does he know about what they went through, only the gods and The Avengers really knew what happened during the Infinity War crisis.** ' Hera was pondering in her mind as to who this man was, She had that strange dream about the fates the very day he moved in her apartment complex, not to mention that she felt a familiar air about him. Now she was suspicious of the man sitting in front of her. But decided to keep up appearences and calm until she figured out who he was.

" **I have a feeling that Mr Tony Stark and Mrs Pepper Potts are going to go the distance as family, they seem perfect for each other.** Hera said with a forced smile even though she truly felt that those two were perfect for each other.

" **Yes I completely agree; but this it looks like our conversation is coming to an end as i've got to get back on shift"** Thor spoke slightly disappointed that his conversation was coming to end as he enjoyed the company of Hera.

" **Wait Donald!** " Hera abruptly shouted catching the Thunder god off guard, " **Yes Heather** " Thor said to which Hera said, " **After your shift i was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tonight for dinner as i would like to welcome you to the neighbourhood?** "

Thor was surprised by the invite and blushed a liitle that a beautiful woman would invite him over for dinner, He swiftly responded " **It would be an honor Ms Juno, after work i'll freshen up and pop over to your place around Eight?**

 **"Sounds like a date"** Hera said before she realised she just said date then immediately her cheeks wents tomato red.

Hera watched Thor say great as he headed back to work leaving her to contemplate what she knew about this man...' **I guess i'll find out tonight, I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back on Olympus:**

Zeus was becoming more and more unstable as his foolish son had not yet returned with his wife " **where is that good for nothing little shit** " Zeus grumbled as his temple started shaking from his power.

" **How could Hera run away like that? Even after the countless affairs i've had, she didn't leave me but then why is one any different?** " Zeus paranoia started to dangerously manifest in his mind as he considered Hera's actions ' **She's abandoning her domain and she's defying me, HER KING!, could she be plotting against my rule?!** ' and then, at that moment he had a chilling threat festering in his mind ' **She's becoming a threat, just like Metis' blasted son!** ' he paused with a chilling silence, ' **I'm going to show my wife what happens when my rule is threatened, just like I did with Metis and her unborn brat...** '

 **New york:**

Hera was making her way out of the hospital after she had finished hera shift when Claire was waiting outside for her boyfriend Luke to pick her up, Claire saw Hera and with glee said " **So you heading home now Heather?** Claire said with a cheeky grin, Hera noticed her smile and realised what she mean't " **Yeah i'm heading home for a quiet night of light reading and wine** " Hera muttered as she was pleased to see Claire retracting any question she had about the gorgeous doctor neighbor. Claire mumbled then replied with a smile " **Just having a quiet one then huh.** " Claire said her ride arrived to pick her up, she turned to hera with a smile and said her goodbyes as Hera simply waved and headed to the bus stop, She was a little nervous with her suspicions of her mysterious new neighbour.

Not long after Hera left on her bus home Thor arrived the bus stop to catch then one, he was excited that his nice neighbor was inviting him to dinner and was too interested in knowing just who this lady was, he still felt a little strange from the vibe she had around her being, ' **Maybe that would be revealed at dinner...** ' Thor thought as he borded a busy bus.

As Hera got off her bus she started making her way home, but as she made her way up the staircase to apartment she felt a familiar presence waiting in her apartment and as she hesitantly opening her door she saw her son Ares sitting on her couch staring directly at her with fury in his eyes " **Hello mother** " Ares said as a frighten but furious Hera stood by the doorway, Hera quickly snapped her fingers to allow the mist to conceal their presence, " **Ares what are you doing here my son?** " Ares simply replied " **It's time to go back home mother, Fathers not happy and neither am I that you would abandon your domain and throne to live amongst these pathetic vermin in the mortal world, Now you're coming with me now or fathers gonna come down drag you back by force.**

" **HOW DARE YOU SON** , **HOW DA..** " Ares quickly snaps back at his mother " **How dare you call me son! after all this time you've given me the respect I derserve, not once did you praise me for my brilliance.**

 **"Ares you have done absouletly nothing to earn my praise! So don't you dare think you can threaten your own mother!, And as for your cheating father, TELL HIM TO GO TO TARTARUS!, I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO HIM!, I'm happy here helping these mortals and living a life free from him.** "

" **OOooh you're going back mother, even if I have to drag you back and if you think that I can't, think again! i've become a lot stronger thanks to father since you've been gone, at least he's acknowledged me for my excellence.** " Ares power began to flair up and hera realising that he wasn't bluffing ran away from the doorway and up the stairs in a panic making the mistake of not going downstairs made her way on to the roof, Ares quickly chased after her towards the rooftop and as he arrived he flaired his power even more, Hera now realising that her son is a threat to her, with red murderous flames in his eyes slowly emerged onto the rooftop.

" **You're coming with bitch!** "

 **Back on Olympus:**

An enraged Zeus was watching the events unfold on his private monitor in this temple Shouted " **That's right bring that traitor bitch here so I can tear he apart and devour her, that'll teach her to defy her king.**

 **New York:**

Thor was still riding the bus on his way home when he felt the divine energy surging through his person when he realised who it was, ' **Wait.. This energy, it can't be...ARES!? what in the world is the greek god of war doing here?** ' then he suddenly felt the presence of another divine energy ' **This other energy..., it feels familiar, HEARTHER! NO WAIT, This is the same feeling I felt from Heather but it also feels like... No it can't be...Hera!? Does that mean Heather and Hera are the same being?** ' When suddenly he felt Hera's power sharply decrease realising that she was in danger ordered the bus drive to stop immediately, He sprinted into an alley was and used a magical spell he learned from Loki that stores any object in a pocket dimension like he did with the Tersseract and throught foward Storm Breaker and transformed back into his true Asgardian form complete with his uru armor and long blond hair, he charged in to the sky flying towards Hera.

Ares was staring down a battered goddess, hera barely standing from the onslaught she endured from her mongrel of a son could only watch as he slowly made his way towards her, but at that moment she and Ares paused to the sound of roaring thunder as the the sky began to darken thunder screaming through the sky, Hera was terrifyied that her husband was coming to personally see her back to Olympus, Ares on the other hand merely smirked " **It looks fathers coming for you after all mother** " but as he looked over the horizon he saw something or someone flying towards him cover in lightning and as the object got closer his jaw dropped as glowing electric eyes of The Norse God of Thunder Thor came thundering through the sky armed with Storm breaker to completely destroy Ares.

As Thor flew towards the Olympians he noticed that Heather or rather Hera was seriously injured by Ares and was furious, he then turned his attention to the god of war as he barrelled towards him with incredible thunder streaks behind him and with one brtual swing of Storm Breaker smashed Ares' caused him to fly into the sky and as the god of war was flying helplessly through the sky Thor aimed his hammer at the arrogant god and unleashed a thunder bolt the likes he hasn't used since his fight with Hela during the Ragnarok Crisis.

Thor and Hera could only watch as the pathetic god of war plummeted to the ground completely fried and barely breathing.

Thor Turned to Hera " **Heather or rather Hera are you alright!?** "Hera was completely lost for words and barely managed to speak out " **d...Donald is that you!? and why are you dressed li...** " Hera realised who this Donald was, he looked similar to donald but the way he is now she realised that he was actually The Norse God of Thunder, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and an Avenger. " **THOR ODINSON!?** " and before he could say anything the skies began to rumble with scream once again with roars of thunder as the voice of Zeus came from the sky, " **HERA! GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW, I DEMAND IT!** " Hera completely terrified and barely able to stand gathers all the strength she had left and declared to her husband " **No you horrible horrible man, never again Zeus, NEVER AGAIN! It's over between us and so is our marriage!** " Hera shouted of Foolish soon to be ex " **Not if I can help it Hera, Consider yourself an enemy of Olympus and I'll hunt you down and force you to be mine once again.** " Zeus screamed at the frightened Hera and look of disgust on Thor's face. " **So I say why wait, let the hunt begin** " Zeus said as he charged up for a devastating Lightning blast leaving Hera quaking from the emmense power Zeus was displaying, Thor wasn't phased by Zeus' display as he always thought of him as a spoiled prick who's always been coddled into thinking he was the greatest god in history. Thor without hesitating grabbed Hera " **Hera Hold on to me, please trust me** " for a brief moment she felt a twinge of warm coming from the Asgardian, it was comforting and peaceful, " **I will Thor...I trust you.** " and with that Thor opened the bifrost completely shielding them from Zeus attack and disappeared from Zeus' sight sending into a rage that has not being seen in eons.

Hera was completely overwhelmed by the beauty of the bifrost, all the colours of the rainbow were flashing in front of her eyes and the arm of Thor holding felt at peace, as she travelled through she saw different planets and diffent galaxies fly right by her but then on the horizon was the sight of something she had only heard about in stories. The Realm Eternal, Home of the Norse Gods and Home to All Asgardians, Asgard. and as the emerged from the bifrost and on to the rainbow bridge Hera's body gave out in exhaustion from the injuries she sustained from her battle with Ares, Thor Realising this flies hera to seek healing from the Asgardian healers.

Thor then takes Hera to his Palace and places her in a bed for her to rest and recover while a concerned Thor Sits Patiently for the beautiful Hera to Wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Asgard**

Dream's filled Hera's mind as she rested, seeing her ex Zeus the way that he was truly made her fearful, The look on his face reminded her of her father kronos and the atrocities he committed to his own family. She would see flashs of events that transpired before she lost consciousness, wondering if Thor saving her was all simply a dream but then she felt herself gaining strength and slowly she began to open her eyes to see a room made entirely out of gold and a warm peaceful atmosphere calming her body and as she began to look around the room she saw the god who saved her from her ex.

A large man dressed in dark armor with long breath taking blonde hair setting quietly on a chair next to her bed. " **Hail Lady Hera of Olympus, how are you feeling?** " Thor gently spoke to the goddess, Hera paused for a moment, a little confused as to where she was but gently replied with a warm smile" **I feel okay, um..** " Hera hesitated as she didn't know how properly address Thor, " **Hail Thor Odinson, The Norse God of Thunder and King of Asgard** " Hera said with a small blush to which Thor simply replied " **Please Lady Hera there's no need for formalities, you can call me just call me Thor or even Donald hehe** " Thor said with a warm chucklely smile, Hera softly let out a few hearty laughs before wincing in pain, " **Are you okay?** " Hera reassured him " **Just a little bit of lingering pain, nothing to worry about... But I feel better now and I think I can get up now.** " Hera said as she slowly got out of the bed, still feeling a little weak she fell foward but before she hit the ground Thor caught her in his arms. " **Easy there Lady Hera are you sure you want to up at the moment?** " Thor said as he felt her small frame press up against his body making his face burn up while Hera too was blushing up a storm, " **I'll be fine Thor** " She said as she raised her face from his chest to meet his eyes, " **Well in the case let me escort you outside as i've made preperations for breakfast if you're hungry, and we can have some peace to talk about how we both ended up as neighbours back on earth haha** " Thor smiled while Hera graciously accepted " **It would be an honor Thor...** " Hera paused then a beautiful smile shined on her face as she looked at Thor and then said " **Please Thor, you can just call me Hera hehe.** " Thor returning the smile and kindly nodded at the beautiful goddess.

As Thor escorted Hera through the halls of his palace, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it as it may very well surpass the throne room of Olympus in terms of sheer elegance but her thoughts changed as she made her way outside with Thor that her previous thoughts were completely blown away, The stunning nature combined with grandness of the Asgardian architecture easily blew olympus out of the water, but she was well aware of what happened to Asgard and it's people during the Ragnarok and Infinity War crisis, She then turned her face to Thor who looked gentle, as if he wouldn't hurt a fly, she admired him that he had fought to save not just his people but mortals as well.

As They continued to walk outside she saw a adorable table with two chairs and a servant waiting to serve them " **Welcome home King Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Avenger.** " The servant said to an embarrassed Thor who kindly replied " **I know i'm your king but please just call me Thor** " Thor said with an almost childlike embarrassment to which Hera simply giggled at. " **Of course Ki.. uh Thor, Please Lady Hera enjoy the delicacies of Asgard** "

Hera gave a warm smile to the servant and softly spoke " **You can simply call me Hera, I don't mind hehehe.** " Hera said as she giggled. " **And thank you for preparing this meal for us.** " The servant blushed and gave a respectful nod " **Of course Hera, please don't hesitate to call me if you require anything else.** " The servant said he quietly walked away from his king and guest.

" **I don't think there's been a Olympian on Asgard since your mother Lady Rhea, Gods that was a very long time ago.** " Thor said as being the gentleman offered Hera a chair to sit on, " **Yes, I had only heard stories of her visits here to spend time with Frigga and Odin, She always talked about the beauty of Asgard but to honest I thought she was exaggerating but seeing Asgard for the first time... It's truly breathtaking.** Thor gave small grin with and slight frown at the mention of his parents, but he shook it off as he looked at Hera's face as she was staring at the restored Asgard, She was amazed and happy as she looked around but her eyes were weary and subtlety sad.

" **Well Thor, I think we should dig in don't you think?** " Hera said as Thor happily nodded.

 **New York**

High above the city in a highrise apartment the stunning, kind loving mother of the Olympians Lady Rhea had witnessed The event's that transpired the previous night, exremely worried about her daughter Hera and absolutely disgusted with her youngest son Zeus' behavior but very curious about The Norse god's involvement with Hera and the fact that the Norse God of Thunder took Her to Asgard. ' **Hera, my sweet baby what happened to you, why did you leave Olympus...What is your relationship with Thor Odinson?'** Rhea paused with seething anger and yelled out " **AND ZEUS MY YOUNGEST SON, WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!? HOW DARE YOU THREATEN YOUR WIFE.** " Rhea calmed herself as she worried about her daughter ' **I need to call Hestia, I need to tell her that i'm heading to Asgard and to not tell any of the other olympians about it. She is the only one who can calm them down if they find out, she needs to be prepared for it.'**

Rhea makes her call to Hestia and not long afterwards her eldest child arrives, When Rhea explained what Zeus did it enraged the usually kind and sweet goddess " **Mother is Hera alright!?** hestia getting teary eyed, " **Yes, was saved an Asgardian, or rather Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and Avenger** " Hestia's eyes bulged with shock, " **You're telling me that Thor Odinson saved Hera? Where are they now?** " Rhea simply responded " **The Realm Eternal, Asgard.** " Hestia almost fainted " **Mother no Olympian has been to Asgard, I thought they were forbidden from entering.** " Rhea sighed as she explained a story that no one had ever heard of before, It was the time Zeus acted like a complete fool and threatened Odin while on Asgard, he claimed that the Asgardians were false gods and refused to acknowledge the fact that the Greek pantheon wasn't the only one in existence, The Shinto, Roman, Asgardian, Hindu and many more. Zeus flew into a irrational paranoid rant that widdled it's way to down right threatening Odin and his Wife Frigga, " **So from that day on All Olympians were forbidden with the exception of me and you considering you're not a part of the Olympian council, As to why Hera was allowed must be because Thor allowed her since he became king, he must of made her the exception**." Rhea sighed as she looked at Hestia.

" **Hestia I've changed my mind and I want you to come with me to Asgard to check up on your sister, I get the feeling that i'm going to need your help to comfort Hera, Do not worry sweet daughter, we will not stay long and I'll make sure that the council doesn't find out.** " Hestia was very hesitant but in the end, she would do anything for her family, " **Okay mother, i'll come with you."** Rhea gave her daughter a loving hug and quietly said " **Let's be on our way.** "

 **Asgard**

" **By the Gods this food is incredible.** " Hera beamed with happiness, the meal reminded her of her sister Hestia's cooking.

Thor chuckled " **I'm glad you enjoy it, however this is nothing compared to late mothers cooking.** " Thor said with a nostalgic look of happiness from the memories of his kind mothers meals when him and loki were children.

Hera smiled as she knew exactly what he meant " **I know right, I have a lot of fond memories of mother Rhea's cooking, and no matter what foods I eat it can't compare with a good home cooked meal from your mother.** "

Thor blushed at the sight of Hera's smile. " **Yes I remember whenever Rhea came to visit, Rhea and my mother Frigga would cook Loki and I a wonderful dinner.** "

Hera looked at Thor curiously, wondering why her mother Rhea was allowed in Asgard when the Olympians were forbidden from entering Asgard? So she nervously asked Thor why, " **Thor if you don't mind me asking...Um why were the Olympians forbidden to come here to Asgard?** "

Thor looked at her with a deep frown which unnerved Hera while Thor simply sighed and said " **Hera...The reason why Olympians are forbidden is because of** " Thor paused as he didn't want to bring up her crazed foolish ex but realising that she put forward the question to Thor she deserved to know the truth. " **Zeus, it's because of Zeus** " Hera paused at the mention of her ex husband, her eyes were slightly tearing up when she stopped herself and asked Thor why it was Zeus' fault. " **Because we were on good terms with Rhea she asked Odin for permission to bring her youngest son here to Asgard in the hopes that Zeus would start building relationships with the other pantheons of the world, however during a private dinner with Odin, Frigga, Loki and me with Rhea and a younger Zeus and his rude attitude had caused tempers to flair between Odin and Zeus but luckily your mother and mine managed to calm things down."**

Hera was shocked but realised that there was more to the story and promptly asked Thor to continue" " **That was just the beginning, the next day my parents and your mother were sharing each others company with tea and treats and Zeus decided to explore the palace when he came upon Loki and I training with our powers, when he saw my thunder abilities he flew into a rage shouting at me for using ''** His Power" **He began calling me, Loki and the rest of the Asgardians false gods and tried to attack Loki and I but we managed to get to our parents before he could do anything and as soon as Zeus caught up to Loki and I with our parents and your mother, Zeus screamed at Rhea demanding why was I The Norse God of Thunder allowed to used "** His Power"

" **Silence Zeus shouted Rhea, But Zeus would not heed your mothers request and flew into rant that made a insane man sound sane, He refused to acknowledge any pantheon other than the Greeks as the true rulers amongst the gods. Odin was not amused by his close friends son acting like this but decided to be gentle for the sake of Frigga and your mother Rhea.**

 **"Zeus please calm yourself, and Tell us why you refuse to acknowledge the other pantheons?" Odin said as kind as possible how Zeus was too far gone during his ramblings and snapped and went too far when he threatened Frigga and Odin's lives for well, in this mind they were talking down to him, THE KING OF GODS!"**

 **"And with that threat Odin unleashed his power easily dwarfing Zeus, HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY REALM AND THREATEN MY FAMILY, WHO IN THE HEL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!...out...I WANT YOU OUT OF ASGARD IMMEDIATELY, I WILL NOT STRIKE YOU DOWN AS I STILL HAVE RESPECT FOR YOUR MOTHER BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE ZEUS, YOU THREATEN MY FAMILY OR ASGARD EVEN ONCE, I WILL MARCH THE FULL MIGHT OF ASGARD TO OLYMPUS AND DESTROY IT FOREVER. FROM THIS DAY FORWARD ALL OLYMPIANS ON THE COUNCIL ARE HEREBY FORBIDDEN TO EVER STEP FOR ON ASGARD, ANY OLYMPIAN WHO TAKES EVEN A STEP INTO ASGARD WILL BE SEEN AS AN ACT OF WAR, AS LONG AS I'M KING NO OLYMPIAN SHALL SEE ASGARD. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.**

 **"Loki and myself were standing with Frigga and Rhea staring at Zeus while Odin Summoned the Bifrost and sent Zeus tumbling towards earth, more specifically a swamp out in the bayou of louisiana, Odin turned to Rhea, Rhea could do nothing but apologise to which Frigga rushed to Rhea feeling her sorrow and frustration gave her a comforting hug while Odin looked at Rhea with a slight frown on his usually stoic face, "I'm truly sorry Rhea i am but I will not tolerate any threat to my family. You and your eldest child Hestia are still welcome here, however the others of the olympian council are not so long as I'm King of Asgard.**

Thor looked at Hera with slight frown, " **So that's the reason why no Olympians are allowed on Asgard and before you ask I've allowed you to stay here on Asgard because I can feel the pain you've suffered while being married to Zeus and I know you're a kind hearted Goddess that, like me had flaws that were ugly and spiteful but by living amongst the mortals we both learned the positive qualities that mortal's possess. We learnt kindness, compassion and most of all... To be human.** "

All the strength hera was using to back her tears had completely shattered at her tears started flowing and Thor slowly rised from his chair and walked to Hera and knelt on one knee to the beautiful goddess " **I'm sorry Hera, I didn't mean to upset you** " Hera's eyes looked at the king knelt down to hera and she saw the concern on his face to which she went in for a hug, she desperately needed to feel comforted, Thor's head felt it was going to explode with how red his face was getting.

Hera looked back Thor, " **I need to tell you why I left Zeus** "


	7. Update 1

Dear Readers of Love Between Two Pantheons.

Thank you to those who have read my silly story so far, I apologize for my poor grammar error's as I have a learning disorder and I'm not quick in my mind so sometimes I tend to miss things.

But an update for this story will come in the coming days and you can expect longer chapters.

Thank you very much!

Cypher1990


	8. Chapter 7

" **Thor I need to tell you about why I left Zeus.** " Hera said feeling uneasy about talking about it has she's never felt so vulnerable.

Thor looked at the goddess with a reassuring smile " **It's okay Hera, take your time, you're safe here on Asgard."** Hera looked at the king with a warm smile, " **Thank you Thor** "

Hera with a deep breath began. " **th...The reason I left Zeus was because of his constant infidelity during our marriage, hundreds if not thousands of affairs with women and their love children being a constant reminder of his unfaithful attitude to me.**

Thor looked disgusted then promptly nodded for hera to continue. " **I am a Goddess of Marriage, and to have my domain constantly desecrated by the man I once loved tore me apart. But at the same time I stayed with him to try and hold on to something that was never mean't to be, it terrified me that ending the marriage was like going against the very values I held so dear and Zeus used that fear to keep me by his side, he took advantage of the fact that I would never cheat on him as it would go against my domain."**

Hera paused which felt longer that it actually was, " **To my shame I took my anger and hurt out on the children that Zeus sired, I tried to hunt them down because again, to my shame I was blinded by anger to see that it wasn't their fault, they were just children who didn't ask for any of this to happen. Meanwhile Zeus refused to acknowledge that it was all his fault, not once did he ever take responsibility for his actions and it all came to ahead with the arrival of his youngest daughter, a demigod named Thalia Grace."**

 **"You see The Oracle of Delphi foretold a Prophecy, a great Prophecy during World War 2 on Earth that a child of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades would either save or condemn Olympus. To ensure that this prophecy would never come to be, they each swore on the river styx that none of them would sire anymore children. But as you already know Zeus broke his oath to the river styx with the arrival of Thalia Grace. That was the last straw, to break a sacred oath because he took advantage of that poor woman who birthed Thalia, I realised that even the most important custom of swearing to the river styx wasn't enough to stop Zeus from being unfaithful."**

 **"Fearing that the Great Prophecy would come to pass because of Thalia, he sealed her in a pine tree to prevent anyone from learning that he had a daughter, a nightmarish limbo that she can't escape from."**

 **"Something happened with me that I couldn't understand at the time but slowly I began to realise that I the goddess of marriage had just had enough, I just couldn't take it anymore, I finally realised just how low a level Zeus would stoop to. I ran to my older sister Hestia's Hearth to use her flames to watch the mortals with happy marriages living simple peaceful lives while raising their children. I was yearning for that kind of life and I finally knew that I was never gonna have that with Zeus so I secrectly made plans to run away from Olympus, I cleansed myself of Zeus' fowl stench when I took a bath in the sacred waters of my temple bath and made my way to New York where I found a new life for me."**

 **" I was finally free to live my life, so I went to medical school to become a nurse as I wanted to help loving couples bring their children into the world. As I finished and graduated."** Hera slowly looked at Thor's eyes with wonder. " **The Chitauri invasion of New York happened, as I was assisting with treating the injured when I saw you Thor for the first time, It was the first time I had ever seen a god show themselves completely to Mortals, I was amazed when you along with the Avengers fought off the Alien invasion.**

Hera stared at Thor while they were both blushing.

" **I was inspired by you, A Asgardian God fighting to protect the humans."** Hera looked at her savior with a small blush making Thor smile.

" **after the battle of New York I got a Job at Metro General in the maternity ward helping expecting husbands and wives with their precious children and I had finally found peace."**

 **"But as you very well know that the peace did not last with the events of the Infinity War, Seeing families being torn apart by Thanos' snap with the Infinity Gauntlet destroyed me but again you showed me how far you would go to protect the mortals, I caught glimpses of your epic battle against Thanos and when you destroyed him and claimed the gauntlet you never abused it's power, you used it to restore everything that was lost from Thanos' attack."**

 **"You gave me courage that I used to continue working at Metro General."**

Hera and Thor felt their hearts flutter as both smiled at each other.

" **Thank you Thor Odinson, from the bottom of my heart thank you for sheltering me here in Asgard, thank you for inspiring me, thank you for comforting me through my pain and sorrow, Th..."** Hera's tears were flowing down her beautiful face and at that moment Thor moved in and kissed her cheek and gave her a warm embrace while the goddess went tomato red.

" **Hera, it's okay...it's okay, you're safe here, you can stay here as long need to.** Thor slowly backed away from their hug while their faces were side by side, both quivering as they felt each others breath tickling their lips and a brief stare Hera moved first to kiss Thor's lips as she embraced him with the same intensity he had gave to her. Thor returned Hera's affections as the kiss intensified as both godly beings felt their powers flare up.

But at that moment Lady Sif arrived, seeing her former crush Thor who had no interest in her other than being friends kiss the Greek Goddess made her blush to which she felt guilty about interrupting such passion.

" **Uh...My King, You have two guests who arrived from Midgard waiting in the Throne room and they're requesting an audience with you and Lady Hera."**

Thor and Hera jumped at the sudden appearence of Lady Sif and Thor eyes started to glow with blue thunderous eyes while also sporting the mother of all blushes on his face while Hera's golden face was almost blinding in embarrassment,

" **Thank you uh Lady Sif!"** Thor paused as he looked at Sif, Wondering who their guests knew Hera was here on Asgard, " **Lady Sif, who are these guests?** " Hera's face had calmed down with the news that two guests were here to see Thor and herself as she too was worried.

Lady Sif simply smiled at her king and guest " **It's a surprise, I swear on my life that it's nothing dangerous to you or Lady Hera.** "

Thor nodded, Lady Sif is one of the honorable warriors of Asgard, he trusted her with his life and she would sooner spend eternity in Hel then betray anyone.

 **"Hera stick close to me okay, I don't know who has arrived here but I can make sure that no harm will come to you."** Hera while still uncertain was still catching her breath from her passionate kiss with the Asgardian King. Hera simply nodded while holding on to the Asgardian kings arm which made Zeus' look like couch potatoes arm.

As Thor held Hera close they made their way to his thone room to see two figures, one he didn't recognised but the other brought a warm smile of nostagia but before he could say anything Hera gently let go of Thors arm and sprinted shouting MOTHER!, SISTER! ignoring the pain she embraced her mother and sister, " **Mother, Hestia what are you doing here on Asgard!?"** Thor kept his distance, not wanting to interrupt them. " **Hera my sweet baby, it's okay, me and Hestia are allowed to be here on Asgard."** Rhea whispered lovingly to Hera while Hestia gently patted Hera's arm as she smiled. " **It's okay sister, mother told me what happened...I'm sorry little sister."** As Hera hugged Hestia Rhea smiled at her babies and then she noticed the son of her dear friends Odin and Frigga.

Lady Rhea slowly left Hera's hug and made her way to the Asgardian King, as Thor was about to say something Rhea embraced him with teary eyes, she had not seen him since Frigga's wake but after learning about his sacrifices during Ragnarok and the loss of Odin and Loki during the Infinity war crisis and witnessing his victorious battle against Thanos, she couldn't help but feel proud that her close friends son had grown to become a wise, gentle and kind king compared to her paranoid son.

 **"Thank you, sniff, Thank you for saving my baby from my foolish son and grandson. Odin and Frigga would be so proud of the man I see in front of me."** Hestia shocked as she wasn't expecting her mother to embrace the king of Asgard.

Thor looked at Rhea's teary eyes with a kind gentle smile that Rhea thought looked exactly like Frigga's. " **Of course Lady Rhea, please don't cry "** Thor wiped Rhea's tears from her cheek and smiled, " **Hera has told me her tale and she is more than welcomed to stay in Asgard for as all as she needs, I've already exempted her from the Olympian ban so she's free to come and go if she so chooses."**

Rhea stared at the Asgardian king in wonder, ' **Why can't that paranoid fool Zeus be more like Thor Odinson?'** Rhea thought but quickly shook it off. " **Hestia come here for a moment, I want to introduce you to Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and God of Thunder."** Thor quickly interjected " **hehe please Lady Rhea that's embarrassing, you can all just call me Thor"** Thor said with a bright smile, Hesita looked at Thor in awe that for a king he was so humble " **It's a pleasure to meet you Thor, thank you for taking care of my baby sister."** Thor smiled " **It's no problem, but since you're here why don't we go outside and have tea and sweets while we discuss everthing.**

Rhea looked at Thor ' **Though he's a incredbly powerful warrior, he has his mothers gentle nature. Frigga and Odin you should proud.** ' " **That sounds like a wonderful plan Thor, come Hera and Hestia let's go.**

As they approarched outside Rhea couldn't help but feel nostalgic thinking about her time visiting here to spend time with her friends and was happy to see it again after Thor restored it back with the infinity gauntlet. Meanwhile Hestia was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of Asgard while silently thinking ' **Demeter and Athena would really love it here.** '

They sat where they had breakfast earlier and waited as the Asgardian servants brought them their morning tea and treats.

 **"Oh my goodness, This is incredible** " Hestia said with a childlike glee while she tried her tea and treats. Rhea smiled at her eldest " **I used to have this with Odin and Frigga on my many visits to Asgard, I've really missed this."**

Thor and Hera stared at them with smiles and looking at each other with blushes that caught the attention of Rhea who in her mind had the biggest grin that could span the entirety of Asgard. ' **Does my little baby like Thor? hmmm, I know Thor would treat her just like Odin treated Frigga with absolute love and affection. Hehehehe must keep a close eye on them.** ' Rhea always thought the world of Thor when he was a child, she saw the arrogant side to him when he grew up but Odin being the good father taught his son a lesson by stripping his powers away and sent him to earth to live amongst the humans as a mortal himself, he then learned to be a better man and ever better future ruler.

Rhea always considered doing that for Zeus but Zeus being the way that he is would not learn anything and threaten anyone that would try. She sees in Thor what Zeus should've been.

She glanced at Thor ' **Thor...Even after everything that's happened to you and you're family, you're still the kind cheerful boy who loved it when Frigga and myself would cook for you and Loki.'**

Hestia was still immersed in the beauty and peaceful quiet of Asgard, she also loved not being able to hear her baby brothers whine and shout over such petty things. As much as she liked her family she never liked it when they constantly argued. She began looking at the Asgardian king sitting in front of her as she too started having similar thoughts that Rhea had about him, ' **Thor is making my little sister blush hehe, it's been a very long time since i've seen Hera in peace like this, she's actually happy.** '

" **Are you enjoying your tea and treats Lady Rhea and Lady Hestia?"** Rhea with a beautiful smile, " **Yes dear Thor, It's just as delicious as the last time I had it.** " Hesita too nodded and replied " **Thor this Asgardian treat is incredible, and the tea is extremely soothing. Thank you for the hospitality."** Thor simply smiled at the Titaness and Goddess " **It's my pleasure.** "

Rhea smiled then paused for a moment, " **Thor and Hera, would you please tell us how you two met each other on earth?**

Thor looked at Hera when she gave him a beautiful smile. " **Okay mother** " Hera said as she and Thor told them both on how they met while working at Metro General and the fact that he moved directly across from her apartment on Bleecker St. Hera also told them that she had witnessed Thor fight tooth and nail to protect the mortals of earth during the battle of New York with The Avengers, She was amazed that a god would show himself to them and protect them with his life. Seeing his determination to do the right thing made her think about the other gods of Olympus who didn't lift a finger to help the people of earth and yet the then Prince of Asgard did. Afterwards she told her mother and sister that she had begun thinking of her own mistakes and regrets, her regrets of taking her pain out on the innocent children that Zeus had sired from his countless affairs, she had finally gained insight in herself and her decisions and was determind to make things right with the children of Zeus while also divorcing her ex. She had awoken from a nightmare and was now starting a new.

Rhea and Hestia could only stare at Hera with jaws dropped ' **Wow, Hera continues to surprise me, living amongst the mortals to help and care for them. I'm so happy to see this side of Hera.'** She then looked at Thor. " **Thor, thank you so much for everything you've done for Hera, I had no idea just how much Hera had changed thanks to you."** Thor gave a small nod with a warm smile to the Mother of the Olympians. " **It too had became a surprise when Hera told me about her on Midgard watching me battle the Chitauri, But just like me, she had seen her flaws and like me wanted to become better and do better.**

Hera started glowing like a light blub after hearing hearing what Thor just said making her Rhea and Hestia chuckle at the sight, Hera trying to regain her composure starting talking. " **Thor if it's not too much trouble, I would like to have a private conversation with my mother if that's okay? Can you give Hestia a tour of Asgard for a little while?"** Thor smiled back " **Hera it would be an honor, you don't need to feel nervous about asking me questions"** Thor said making Hera blush again. " **Lady Hestia would you like a tour of Asgard?"** Hestia beamed with excitement " **I would love that very much, thank you Thor!** " Rhea was smiling at her eldest knowing that she would just love it here. " **Well we will take our leave then, here's a communicator for you if you need to contact me or Hestia, all you need to do is press this button here and talk thats all. We will meet you back in the throne room during the afternoon and Lady Rhea, Lady Sif is here too and I know she would absolutely love to see you again. She will also help you if require anything."** Rhea smiled at the noble and wise king, " **Thank you Thor"** Thor nodded to both Hera and Rhea as a giddy Hestia jumped up and hopped in excitement like she was a child. As they left, Hera turned to her mother gave her hug, " **I'm so happy that you're here mother"** Rhea Smiled " **So am I sweetie."**

 **"So want did you want to talk about Hera"** Rhea looked at daughter with concern. " **Mother... I kissed Thor..."** Hera said with a nervous smile, Rhea was completely shocked " **When Hera?!"**

 **"Just before you and Hestia arrived here, mother that kiss made me feel something that not even that wretched Zeus made me feel, peace mother, it was peace. Maybe it's too early to say but I've never had this feeling before with someone. There are also other feelings that are swirling within me that are confusing me.**

" **I think and it may be too early to say but I'm falling for him, and I think he is falling for me too."**

Rhea was blown away, she had suspicions that they liked each other but the fact that they kissed each other almost caused her to jump out of her seat. " **Hera, I don't know what to say, I had my suspicions that you two liked each other when I saw you two blush as you looked at each other. As happy as I am for you I can't help but wonder how Zeus is going to react if he finds out, the last thing I want to happen is to see Zeus launch an attack against the Asgardians, Thor with the help of The Avengers saved the universe and restored peace to the cosmos. Odin's rule still applies to the other Olympians and I know Zeus he might try something.**

Hera looked at her mother " **Mother I know what's at stake if I decide to try and have a relationship with Thor but I'm determined to be happy for once, but I want to run it pass Thor to see if he feels the same way. I will not let my foolish brother hurt me or anyone I care about.**

Rhea looked at her baby girl with a slight frown which turned into a warm smile, " **Hera...my sweet child are you sure this is what you want?"**

 **"Mother... There is more to this, The very day I met Thor I have a dream that was forward by the fates, They told me: "Dark Clouds Will engulf the mortal skies and a battle for commence for the for the hand of their one true love, One that has hurt and the another that's been hurt. Your happiness will weigh on both beings in the coming conflict, This will decide your future as well as the one you truly love for the defeated will stop at nothing to claim you."**

 **"Mother a battle is coming whether I like it or not, and I need to know where Thor stands."**

' **So the fates are involved in this too...** ' Rhea thought. " **Okay Hera, I want you to follow your heart and see if the noble king of Asgard is truly the one, I'll try and keep Zeus away for as long as possible, but sweetie you need to tell Thor everything. If the fates are right then he needs to be prepared for the future because I don't doubt Zeus has had the same dream."**

Hera looked at her mother with worry. " **I know mother, thank you...I love you.** " Rhea smiled " **I love you too sweetie."**

Meanwhile Thor was showing Hestia around Asgard and she couldn't help but marvel at the rainbow bridge she had heard about from her mother, she had also met many Asgardians like Lady Sif and the warriors three and Brunnhilde who was once the lone survivor of the valkyries but was now training new recruits in the all female unit. privately she was glad these women weren't bound by an oath like her niece's hunting pack and that they were free to choose their own path rather than be bound to someone elses ideals.

She looked at the king who was escorting her around, he was greeted by even the lowliest Asgardian and he would always take the time to chat and introduce me to them, there was no ego like her brothers no secret play to gain more power, there was no agenda. He was quite simply a gentle king shaped by loss. She wondered if you sister had feelings for the Asgardian king, even though she cares about her whole family she still detests Zeus for what he did to Hera and she quietly knew that something was brewing between the king and her little sister. After spending the afternoon getting to know him she felt the kindness and warmth that she suspected Hera and her mother felt from Thor. If Thor was falling for Hera then she would behind it one hundred and ten percent behind their union if they ever decide to do so.

" **Thank you very much for the tour around Asgard Thor, it's more beautiful than my mothers description of it.** Hestia said with such genuine thankfulness that the Thor couldn't help by smile and said " **Lady Hestia it was my pleasure, please don't forget that I will uphold Odin's law, you and Lady Rhea will always be welcomed here and the same goes for Hera. You can come here if your brothers are being too loud hahaha, and you can have peace and quiet."** Thor said with Hesita smiling back with a hearty chuckle " **I'll keep that in mind Thor hahaha Thank you, We should head back to the throne room to see Hera and mother."** Thor smiled and nodded as they made their way back to the palace. Chatting away about the history of Asgard.

When they arrived at the throne room it was time for them to say goodbye, " **Dearest Hera, we must leave now back home, please sweetie remember what I said"** Rhea said to her little baby. " **I will mother, I promise."** Hera smiled a bright, beautiful smile back at her mother as she turned to see her older sister. " **Hestia, I trust you enjoyed the tour of Asgard?"** she said a bright smile, " **Very much so sister, I got to meet many Asgardians I had only heard about from mothers stories and I also got to see the famed Rainbow Bridge too."** Hestia said enthusiastically making Hera laugh, " **Well don't be a stranger, i'm sure Thor and Mother told you that you're welcome here, please don't forget to visit me."** Hera said teary eyed at her beloved sister. " **I will sister, I promise"** Hestia said as she hugged her sister goodbye.

Rhea then Turned to Thor, " **Thor I don't know how to repay you for all you've done but I know in my heart that Odin and Frigga would be so proud of you, you are truly worthy to rule Asgard.** Rhea said as Thor blushed at her kind words. " **Thank you Lady Rhea, May safe travels lead you home." "Goodbye Thor, See you another time!"** Hestia shouted as a bright golden light engulfed the throne room " **Of course Lady Hestia** , **See you another time.** " Thor said as the two goddesses disappeared from Asgard.

Hera had teary eyes as she stared at the spot her mother and sister were just standing before they left. " **Are you okay Hera?"** Thor said as he put his hand on her shoulder making her immediately turn and wrap her arms around the God of Thunder. " **Yes Thor...Yes I am"** She said as she stared at Thor, " **Thor I need to tell you something...?"** Thor looked at Hera a slight blush and nodded. " **...I don't really know how to say this but I...had a dream when we first met that day when you moved into your apartment, it was more like a premonition, from the fates that a coming battle will decide the fates of me and the one I love...Thor I thinking i'm falling for you!** Hera shouted as Thor face went completely red " **I know this i.."** Thor stopped her by kissing her with even more emotion than he had eariler that dayto which she matched with equal passion. Thor pulled back to stare back into Hera's eyes, " **Hera I've too been thinking about this, to be honest i've felt this way ever since I met you in front of my little apartment, you captivated me with your smile, your kindness and your humility, we both had troubled lives but ever since I met you i've been at easy, having feelings i've felt for no woman other than you."** Hera blushed knowing exactly what Thor meant. Thor continued " **And for the Prophecy from the fates, I don't know whats going to happen but I know in my heart that I will fight with everything i've got to protect you and the mortals of Midgard. What ever the challenge is, let's face it together.**

Hera felt her legs quiver with anticipation as she lunged at Thor's lips for an even more passionate kiss, almost erotic as they returned his kiss of unbridled lust as the heaviness of her emotions almost forced him to his knee's **.** Emotions were running high as lust overcame passion as thor picked up Hera by her shaking hips as she wrapped her legs around his godly frame as he made his way to his royal chambers, their worries, their inhibitions and their fears left them as Thor laid the Greek beauty on his bed and as she waited with anticipation, she could only watch as Thor removed his armor to reveal a chisled godly body that put Zeus' to shame.

Watching as Thor approached her made her entire body quivered, her maidenhood soaking in ecstacy waiting to be embraced, Thor slowly crawled on top of her slowly kissing his way up her shaky body until he reached her face as he could hear her soft moans whisper through her twitching lips, as he went in for the kiss she surprised him by kissing first, wrapping her arms around his neck as emotions and desires began flowing through Thor's mouth as she began to drool as each movement of their mouths started to intensify, Hera could feel Thor's length enlarge against her chest making her legs shake as he grabbed her waist and lifted her legs, he slowly entered her body as Hera's held thor's neck tighter as he began moving faster, with each thrust Thor's made had Hera drooling in pure bliss and as power and Thor's began to fill the room, She felt his power but also his gentleness as he became stronger and stronger, Thor felt Hera Also flaring her power as she began pushing into his thrusts making her moan even louder.

Tears of happiness began trickling down her beautiful face as her lust began taking form of something else, ' **This is it, this is love i'm feeling** ' Hera thought as Thor went in to kiss her again while thrusting even harder, " **I found her...I've found the one'** Thor thought as the room could not contain the amount of energy that was emanating from their godly bodies started shaking, Thor was thrusting faster while Hera was pushing harder and harder into it causing both godly beings to explode in and on each other with a force that almost destroyed the room, maybe even the palace. Hera screamed with delight as she felt her lover climax inside her causing her to gush on Thor's length. Thor exited her and rolled to her side while holding her sideways feel her breasts against his godly body.

 **"I Love you Hera"** Thor whispered as he kissed her.

" **I Love you too Thor"** Hera returned his.

They did not leave each others arms throughout the entire night. Round after round of love, passion and lust completely destroyed everything in the kings chambers. As morning approached they were quietly resting in each others arms, They were finally happy and were ready to meet every challenge together.

 **Olympus**

In the Olympian throne room the council had gathered for an other meeting to discuss the status of each others domain with Hera notably absent. Lady Hestia had returned and was tending to her flames, she was told by her mother that she will be appearing today, to have a talk to the council. ' **Mother will be here soon as i'm sure she will want all the olympians to know what happened and to give Hera her space** '

Just as the council was about to begin a bright light shined in the middle of room, " **What is the meaning of this interruption!"** Zeus yelled without realising who it was, " **SILENCE ZEUS!** " Rhea yelled back as she appeared, making the other Olympians flinch at Rhea's outburst. " **Mother uh this is an unexpected but welcomed surprise"** Poseidon stated as Rhea smiled at Rhea smiled at him, Demeter, Artemis and Athena ran up to her and gave her a hearty hug as they had missed her so much. " **Mother i've missed you, are you staying for breakfast? Should I get some cereal and ingredients for you?"** Demeter cheerfully asked which made Rhea and Hestia smile " **No, i'm sorry my little baby, i've actually have something to discuss with all of my children so please everyone please be seated."** Everyone even Zeus shifted uncomfortably at their mother and step mothers request.

Rhea stared at the Olympian council for a moment the began. " **I AM DISAPPOINTED!** " Rhea shouted, scaring the council . " **Do any of you know what happened to your dear sister Hera!"** Zeus was to shout when Rhea forced him back into his seat, " **Don't you even think about arguing with me, I AM GOING TO SPEAK AND YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ZEUS!.** Zeus frantically nodded. " **Be a good son and keep your mouth SHUT!"**

No dared speak, so they quietly waited for Rhea to start speaking about Hera. " **You all want to know why Hera ran away from Olympus right!? Well you can blame your baby brother for that! How dare you have another affair and break Hera's heart! Zeus you caused her so much pain and you took advantage of the fact that she's the goddess of marriage and that you thought she would never leave you. She ran away to live among the mortals and tried to build a life for herself away from you but you...You wouldn't let her, Do you all want to know why your usually kind and gentle mother is furious right now!?** Every except Zeus nodded. " **Zeus here gifted Ares power to bring back Hera by force and was planning devour her just like he did to Metis and like your father tried to do to you children."** Everyones except for Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo flared their powers towards Zeus and Ares ready to destroy them " **Everyone calm down now!** " Everone listened to her while they stared at Zeus and Ares, **"But Mother"** Zeus said as Rhea Shouted " **SILENCE!** " Rhea paused until it was silent then she resumed.

" **Hera was happy living a normal life working at a hospital as a nurse in the maternity ward helping those who were expecting a child, She had been living in a small modest apartment in New York where she met a new neighbour who had just moved directly opposite her, his name was Dr Donald Blake who was starting at the very same hospital that Hera worked in.** The whole council aside from Zeus and Ares were intrigued by this as Rhea continued, " **One day, after her shift t the hospital had finished she caught the bus home to prepare a welcome to the neighbour dinner for her neighbour, but as she arrived home she was greeted by her Ares who under orders from Zeus tried to forcibly drag Hera back to Olympus, he attack his own mother with such ferocity that he could of killed her. Unknown to Hera, Zeus was watching the whole thing with glee,"** Everyone was staring at the father and son duo with such hatred, " **As Hera was barely hanging on, Ares approached Hera with such anger.** Rhea paused for a moment making the council wonder what was going to happen next but as the all looked at Zeus and Ares they could see the look of intense rage radiating of their faces.

" **Dr Donald Blake was heading home after his shift a the hospital where he felt a weird surge of godly energy coming from the direction of his home,"** Poseidon interrupted " **Wait, how could this Dr Donald Blake feel it? he sounds like a mortal, how could he have sensed it through the mist?"** Rhea looked at Poseidon with a let me get to it face which made me quickly apologise and went quiet again, " **Dr Donald Blake was not a mortal, when he felt that power he ordered the bus to stop and ran down a secluded alleyway to become what he truly was."** Everyone leaned forward for the reveal of this mysterious man's identity, even Aphrodite, Artemis and Athena were closely listening in.

" **His true Identity is King Thor Odinson of Asgard, The Norse God of Thunder and is one of earth's mightiest heroes who protects the mortals from threats beyond their comprehension.**

WHAT! Everyone shouted, " **THOR ODINSON!"** eveyone was shocked " **Why is the Asgardian King living as a Doctor in a tiny apartment among the mortals?"** Hades asked to which Hera carried on with her Story " **Donald had returned to his true form Thor, he summoned his fabled weapon that destroyed Thanos during the infinity war crisis and his black uru armor and blasted of into the air towards the energy he recognised as Hera and Ares. As Ares was about to grab his mother the sky darkened and thunder came screaming through the sky when Ares so figure covered in thunder and lightning came charging towards them, Thor thundered through the sky as he saw his neighbor badly beaten and turned his anger towards Ares and with one strike of Storm Breaker smashed Ares into the sky and was Blasted with a thunderstrike not even Zeus is capable of doing. Thor then turned his attendtion to Hera who he saved but then Zeus, your brother himself threatened Thor and Hera's life if she did not return to him, Hera screamed at Zeus telling him that what they had was over and that their marriage was over, Zeus in a rage a tried to kill both of them, luckily Thor summoned the Bifrost with the help of Storm Breaker to easily nullify Zeus attack as he took Hera to Asgard to be treated for her wounds.**

Everyone had murderous intent towards Zeus and Ares " **How dare you threaten Hera you Bastard!"** Demeter screamed at her brother, " **If mother wasn't here, I would drag you and your son personally to Tartarus,"** Hades coldly spoke, " **How dare you, you so called king of gods"** Poseidon shouted at Zeus to which Screamed at the council, " **I AM YOUR KING, NO ONE DISOBEY'S ME!"** Rhea snapped back " **SILENCE EVERYONE!"** Rhea said with such force that it almost destroyed Olympus.

 **"Hera has been recovering on Asgard thanks to Thor Odinson"** Demeter asked Rhea " **Mother can we go a visit Asgard to see if Hera is okay?** Demeter said with worry. Rhea looked at her daughter with a sad frown, " **No I'm sorry sweetie, All of are forbidden from visiting Asgard, only myself and Hestia are currently allowed on Asgard.**

Demeter was confused " **Why mother?, Why are you and Hestia the only ones allowed on Asgard?"**

Rhea let out a heavy sigh, " **...It's because of Zeus."** Everyone in the room once again looked at Zeus thinking 'Of course it was Zeus' fault'.

Rhea continued " **I once brought Zeus to Asgard to visit my dear friends Odin and Frigga and their children Thor and Loki, he like even now refuses to acknowledge other pantheons other than greek and when we saw a young Thor use his powers in training he became furious that someone would dare use his power. he then confronted me, Frigga and Odin over the fact that Thor was using Thunder, Odin was trying to be civil and calmly tried to talk Zeus down. As one may expect it did not sit well with Zeus and He threatened Odin and Frigga's lives as well as the Children. Odin was furious and overwhelmed Zeus with his power and sent Zeus into the Bifrost and back to Earth."**

 **"Odin then made a declaration that no one on the Olympian council can step foot on to Asgard as by doing so will be treated as an act of war and he will march the full might of Asgard against Olympus As long as he was king. but he made exceptions for me and Hesita because she's not on the council."**

 **"By gods you paranoid weirdo, yet again we are paying for you irrational actions"** Demeter said while the others, even Hades agreed making the king of gods growl with anger. " **But wait, how was Hera allowed on Asgard then?"**

 **"Simple, Thor is now King and had made an exception for Hera, Demeter I have a feeling that if I ask Thor for permission he would let you and Athena visit, The Big Three are forbidden for entering unless thor says so which is extremely unlikely."**

 **"Thank you Mother"** Demeter said while a happy Athena was beaming with excitement at she could possibly go to Asgard to see their long storied history and culture and learn about a different pantheon first hand rather than books from unreliable sources.

" **Thank you very much, Grandmother."**

" **One Final Thing, Zeus you are to stay away from Hera and Asgard, the last thing we need is a war. So you better stay away do you here me."** Zeus mumbled " **DO YOU HEAR ME?!"**

 **"...Yes Mother...I Promise.**

Rhea nodded before leaving in a bright light back to her home in New York, leaving everyone on the council to speak of what just happened, Zeus remained quiet while the other Olympians Glared at him and his son.

Demeter stood from her throne and headed to her older sister gave her a hug and asked if Hera was okay

Hestia smiled back at her little sister " **Yes little sister, come by my hearth and tell you more, i'll make some tea and treats for us."** Demeter smiled " **Thank you dear sister."**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my first reviewer LunaCeleste21 for taking the time to read my story, I hope you and the other readers enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come. Cypher1990.**

At Hestia's hearth, Demeter and Hesita are discussing Hera's situation, " **Are you sure Hera's okay?** " Demeter asked.

" **Yes little sister she's okay.** " Hestia sweetly smiled and nodded, " **She's in safe hands with the Asgardians.** "

Demeter was worried, " **Are you sure we can trust Thor Odinson?** "

Hesita caught her sisters expression. " **I was a little hesitant but when Mother told me about him and having met him in person, I can say with absolute confidence that he is everything that Mother has said about him. Demeter,** " Hestia paused with hesitation but looked around seeing no other Olympian in sight she decided to say," **I believe Hera is has fallen in love with Thor Odinson.** "

" **WHAT!" Demeter yelled almost getting the attention of everyone on sister?, how!?.** "

Hestia gave Demeter a small shush to keep things quite, " **I think she fell for him while they both worked in that hospital, Demeter I think this is serious, Hera I think sees in Thor what our baby brother is lacking and to top it off mother told me that they kissed each other."**

Demeter squealed, " **You can't be serious!, I don't know if this has ever happened before, gods from two pantheons falling in love**.

Hestia sighed and continued her conversation with Demeter and told her about the wonders of Asgard prompting the Demeter to say " **I must see what Thor and Asgard is like!, Hopefully mother can get me and Athena permission to visit Asgard!** "

The two sisters talked the day away while a furious Zeus was charging through his temple, " **How dare that false thunder god steal my Hera, there is no way i'm letting her go and be with those damn Asgardians.** " Zeus thought as his Temple shook, " **To Tartarus with mother's threat, I'm coming for you Odinson**."

Asgard

As the two godly beings rested from a night of unbridled passion, they both were thinking about the sudden proclaiming of love they had just said to each other, Both knowing in their hearts that it felt right but at the same time were shocked by just how fast it happened.

" **Thor** " Hera whispered to the Asgardian King, " **Yes Hera**?" Thor said as he cradled Hera's delicate body against his.

" **I don't know how to say this but, we just proclaimed that we love each other and a part of me is still a little comprehensive by just how fast it happened.** " To Thor agreed, " **I know Hera but throughout my long life I've never felt this way before, maybe you could call this divine intervention or the work of fates or something else but I know for a fact that this feels right, I've never been happier.** "

Hera while having her head nestled on Thor's arm looked up to meet his eyes, she then saw the look of pure joy and love he had on his face. Hera realized that this was real, this man truly loved her and she had come to realize that there was no doubt, no hesitation that she loved him too, maybe it was because they had become so close to mortals and their need and want to help them, they both became involved in medicine and both wished to change to become better versions of themselves, When Hera really thought about it, they actually had a lot in common, Thor too also thought about this and as he was about to say something, Hera Stopped him with a kiss.

" **Thor, there's no doubt anymore, there's no fear or hesitation.** " Hera looked at Thor with her forehead against his and uttered three simple words. " **I Love You**."

Thor stared at her to see absolute conviction and resolve in her eyes and words, He knew this was it, this was what he was looking for, who would've thought it would come in the form of a beautiful Greek goddess. Thor pecked her shaky lips and whispered " **I Love You Too.** "

As the two were about to embrace each other a alert sounded off from a Stark communicator with tony and pepper on the line, Thor was happy that Tony finally gave him it to communicate with as he was upset at the time with him and Steve for not getting in touch with him during their civil war between each and Hera got up and made their way to device, Thor and Hera both conjured clothes on as they answered.

" **THOR!** " Tony screamed frightening Thor and Hera, " **Stark what's wrong!?" "PEPPER IS GOING INTO LABOR AND YOU'RE NOT AT THE HOSPITAL AND SO..." Tony paused "Thor is THAT the Nurse Heather who's been looking after Pepper at the hospital!?** " Thor and Hera Went completely red as Tony questioned them, " **UH YES Stark!, Me and Her... Heather will be there, don't worry!** " Thor quickly shut down communications with Tony as he looked at Hera, " **We need to go now!** " Hera was still frightened about returning to earth, especially New York where her Ex Husband currently was but remembered that she like Thor made an oath to help people, " **Okay Thor** " Hera said with a blush while staring at the man she loves.

Quickly snapping their outfits to scrubs they made their way to inform Lady Sif that they were heading back to earth to help with Tony and Pepper and if Lady Rhea or Lady Hestia was to arrive she was to tell them that Hera and himself had gone to Metro General in New York. As the made their way outside Thor grabbed Hera and held her closely against his chest making Hera quiver as he unleashed Storm-Breaker to summon the Bi Frost.

Hera was once again in awe of travelling through the universe in a beautiful rainbow while holding on to her lover, Thor too was in awe when he saw his beloved look at him with desire and wanting in her eyes, As Thor looked down to Hera he whispered " **Even in scrubs; Even in scrubs, You're even more enchanting.** " Hera started giggling as she stared at Thor, " **You're not so bad yourself Doctor**." Thor slowly went in for a kiss as Hera did as well.

They were flying in space, completely consumed within a magical rainbow while sharing the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced, It was a moment they both could find themselves stuck in for an eternity.

Olympus:

As they approached a jealous Zeus noticed the incoming gods heading towards Earth, while he feared his mother he was not going to let his Hera be with that Asgardian filth, So he patiently waited for the new couple to arrive and for his chance to get Hera and bring her back to Olympus. " **Ares! get over here now!** " Zeus screamed as a barely recovered Ares appears before his father, " **Yes father** " Ares growled at Zeus, " **Enough of your attitude, I'm in no mood for it, you're gonna help me bring your mother back to Olympus and make no mistake boy, you have no say in it!** " Ares was still feeling the humiliation he suffered at the hands of The Asgardian king simply smirked at his father, " **Just tell me what to do**."

Earth

As Thor and Hera arrived on earth she was surprised to land on Avengers Tower, The very tower she saw her lover summon his power to fight against the Chitauri, She was in awe of him ' **So gentle and yet a powerful warrior** ' Hera thought as Thor grabbed her and held her close, " **Hold on tight beautiful, I'll fly us to Metro General** " Thor whispered with a light peck on Hera's cheek making her swoon, she had never flown before, not even her idiotic ex took her flying.

Thor while holding Hera launched himself through the sky, Hera was amazed by the feeling of flying through the sky but her excitement was dampened by the sight of the Empire State Building, **'I know he's watching me, I pray to Order that he doesn't try anything.** ' Hera thought making her hold Thor tighter, Thor Noticed her fear and gave her a kiss on top of her head making her look at him with a innocent smirk with light blush on her cheeks.

They landed on roof of Metro General " **Okay lets get to Tony and Pepper** " Hera said to which Thor nodded. As they made their way to Tony and Pepper Claire appeared out of nowhere surprising the gods " **Heather where have you been!? things have been hectic around here and our charge nurse isn't happy that you weren't here for days.** " Hera in a rush " **Donald you go ahead and i'll catch up.** " Thor nodded and went on, " **Claire i'm sorry i haven't been here, my uh..I had some trouble with my Ex Husband and I've had a rough go of it lately.** " Claire noticed she said Ex Husband and with a knowing grin look back at the handsome doctor that was with her as he made his way down the wards and put two & two together.

" **Oh my Heather, if I didn't know any better i'd say you were shacking up with that Doctor Donald Blake.** " Hera face went completely red making Claire laugh at her friends flushed face, " **I UH...Gods this is embarrassing, please Claire I've got a patient that needs my help, I'll talk to you during break okay** " Said a flustered Hera as she sprinted to where Thor went accidentally knocking over people and trays as she desperately apologies to them making her even more flustered. Claire simply smirked at her friend " **Looks like I was right...** "

Hera finally arrived to Pepper's delivery room, " **Oh thank gods Heather, I was afraid you weren't gonna make it!** " Hera smiled at the beautiful mother to be, " **My apologies Pepper, I was running late because of the traffic.** " Hera said as a smiling Tony stared at the nurse " **Oh really Ms 'Heather Juno' hehehe,** " Tony said as Hera didn't noticed he was in the room, " **Uh Mr Stark, Eh I Uh** " Hera incoherently spoke as a puzzled and stressed Pepper stared at her nurse. "Relax Lady Hera, Thor told us who you are hahaha." Hera was blushing to the point where her ears could start steaming as she looked at her lover when Thor simply smiled putting Hera at ease. " **Don't be scared Hera, you can trust them**." Thor said as he gave his beloved a wink making Hera blush once again. " **Honestly i'm just happy two godly beings are here to help heheheha OUCH**!" Pepper said as a contraction had struck through her body as she glared at the one time irresponsible play boy, " **Tony get your butt over here and stop teasing her and Thor."** Tony was a little scared when Pepper yelled at him, he'd forgotten how Pepper used to bust his balls when she was just his assistant but now it was even harsher now that she was his wife," **Okay sweetie I'm coming.** "

Thor looked at Hera,"Hera have you got things here?, I assume Steve and Natasha Rogers are heading this way and I want to give them an update." **Hera brightly smiled, "I've got it handled Thor, The doctors will be here soon to assist me very soon.** "

Thor nodded and assured Tony and Pepper that they were in safe hands and they had nothing to worry about. Thor then gave Hera a lovingly cute kiss making the expecting parents smile at their fellow Avenger and friend who had finally found someone while also chuckling at Hera's giddy blush. " **Thank you Thor** " The happy couple said as Thor nodded and left the room.

As Thor left the room he headed to the front desk to speak to the charge nurse to give an update as he noticed his fellow Avengers Steve and Natasha arrive with their son James. " **Thor!, Is Pepper okay? Tony called earlier sounding like a complete lunatic.** " Steve said making Natasha giggle, " **Yes Steve she's fine, she's with Tony and uh...my friend.** " Thor said to a relieved Steve and Natasha but noticing his slight hesitation, Natasha was very curious but decided to wait as they quickly went to see Pepper and Tony.

Hera heard a knock on the door and when it opened she was taken aback when felt her domain flutter as two of the Avengers made their way into the room with their adorable son, ' **Captain America and Black Widow huh, I can feel it, their love is absolute and it's shared with their baby boy.** ' Hera's heart fluttered as the happy couple paid their respects to the expecting couple but then Natasha's eyes locked on to Hera with a warm curious look as if she was trying to determine who she was but just as Thor walked in Tony being the complete instigator of quick quips and jabs loudly announced, " **Steve, Natasha; This is Thor's girlfriend Lady Hera, Greek Goddess of Marriage and Birth.** " Tony gleefully said making the two Avengers freak out and turn towards the goddess while Hera was shyly glowing at the mere mention of being Thor's girlfriend, It's an honor to meet two of earth's mightiest heroes."

Natasha handed James over to Steve and rushed to Hera and gave her a hug alarming everyone in the room even Hera herself " **It's a pleasure to meet you Hera** " Thor looked at Natasha extremely embarrassed while Hera simply smiled, ' **These mortals are so kind**.'

While Pepper was happy with everyone there she felt another contraction coming just as the maternity staff had just arrive prompting Thor and the other two Avengers out of the room leaving Hera and staff with Tony and Pepper.

Thor was sitting in the waiting area with the Rogers family, both were still in a state of shock That a Greek Goddess was working in a hospital with an Asgardian God of Thunder. " **So Thor, when were you going to tell me about you new lady friend?** Natasha smirked at her fellow avenger.

Thor looked as red a beet turned to Natasha, " **Please Nat, i'm embarrassed enough as it is with Tony's immature quips and jabs, but.."** Thor let out a sigh and began to tell her and Steve what happened.

They were appalled by her Ex Husbands treatment of Hera and were amazed by what Thor did given the rocky relationship that the Asgardians had to the Greeks because of Zeus.

" **Steve can Thor and I have some privacy and you take James on a little walk for five minutes?** " Steve smiled and nodded the she gave both of the most important men in her life a loving kiss. With Steve gone she could have a proper personal conversation with Thor about his relationship with Hera.

" **Thor now answer me truthfully, is it that serious?"** Nat said with a teasing smile, " **...Yes Nat, now I know it hasn't been this long but you must understand that the concept of time is very different with gods and with Hera and I...We both felt it the moment we first met each other heck when I moved to my apartment the after our party at Avengers Tower I found out that she was my neighbor directly across from me and with everything that's happened and our growing relationship up to this point has given both of us a real glimpse to what you and Steve have.**

Natasha just had her jaw completely open while listening to Thor talk about Hera, she had witnessed this kind of behavior before at the party when he asked for advice, **"Wow Thor, I didn't know it was that serious. I like this side of you Thor, you look truly happy and I saw the way Hera looked at you...but Thor of the little I know of Greek mythology I do know that the Greek king of gods is a paranoid ruler and I'm worried about you, you should be careful."**

 **"I know Nat and I will I promise."** Thor said as Steve came back. **"What's is the update?"** Steve asked to which Thor just shrugged, **"Not sure Steve, but i'm sure there will be an update soon."**

Meanwhile Pepper was in a lot of pain and she was shouting at her husband " **YOU DID THIS TO ME!"** Tony just couldn't help being a loving smartass towards his wife making laugh and rage at the same time while Hera was assisting the doctors when she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Hours and Hours past has her delivery had finally started, Pepper pushed and pushed reaching her limits as she loudly tore Tony a new one with profanities that he was sure the whole hospital could hear. **"Alright Pepper you're in the End Game now, one more push"** They doctor said as Pepper pushed with all her might as she heard her baby girl's screams and cries emerge from her, Tony was astonished as well as emotional., He watched as Hera helped clean the baby and pass her along to the new family, Hera watched them both as they cried at the look of their new born baby girl. " **Welcome to the world Maria Stark."**

But then a suddenly the hospital wall exploded in Peppers room " **Well what a touching scene this but unfortunately for you I have a Job to do,** Ares said as He made his way to Tony and Pepper, Hera charged Ares and tried to attack him, Ares being the better fighter evaded her with ease " **Don't even try mother** " Then just then Thor and cap charged into the room while Nat got James out of the Hospital to protect him.

" **Odinson we meet again at last, we have unfinished business, you two stay out of this"** He said to Steve and Tony " **Protect Pepper and Hera, I'll handle him!"** Thor said as summoned Storm-Breaker and charged Ares a dragged him out of the hospital and into the air.

" **How dare you attack your own mother!"** Thor screamed at his lovers son, " **How dare YOU! put your filthy Asgardian hands on my fathers wife!"** Thor crashes Storm-Breaker into the God of Wars chest sending him into the Hudson River and Thor chases after him.

Meanwhile Steve and Tony check on everyone in the room, " **Are you okay Lady Hera?"** Steve asked to which Hera frantically replied " **YES, Oh my Gods!, I'm so sorry I didn't know that this was going to happen! Please forgive me."** Steve help her up while Tony was a desperately checking on his wife and new born daughter, " **Thank gods you two are alright."** but then a man in a dark suit appeared with long hair and a Beard.

 **"HERA YOU'RE COMING WITH ME NOW OR I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE IN THIS HOSPITAL INCLUDING THAT FALSE THUNDER GOD WANNABE."** The man said as Hera realised who it was, " **... ?!"** the bearded man simply nodded and in no mood for anymore chatter and at that time Steve activated his twin Vibranium Shields and got into a fighting stance while Tony Activated his Nano 2.0 Iron Man Armor to defend his family. " **Stay away from us Thunder Balls"** Tony quipped while standing directly infront of Zeus to wedge himself between Zeus and Pepper.

" **Tony you have to get Your family and Hera out of here, it's too dangerous here. I'll attack while you fly them to Avengers Tower."** Steve said as Tony nodded, " **Hera!, quickly hold on to the hospital bed, Pepper hold on."** Tony place an experiment shield around Hera and his family and proceeded to fly them out of the hospital and into the sky while leaving Captain America against Zeus, Cap had always gone up against beings who were superior to him in every way but he would never fault or back down. Not even a god could tell him back down. Win or lose he would stop at nothing to protect those in need.

 **"Mortal I would reconsider this course of action, You are standing before a God insect.** Zeus grumbled at Captain America.

Captain America charged at Zeus narrowly dodging his lightning as he slid behind zeus punching the back of his left knee causing him to buckle as Cap threw a powerful left upper to the back of Zeus' head causing the sharp edge of the vibranium shield to slight pierce the skin of Zeus, Zeus now enraged he spun around and grabbed Captain America and threw him outside through the hole that Ares created, Cap fell 4 floors on the the street below.

While he wasn't injured he had the wind knocked out of him, as he rolled on to his back he saw Zeus jump towards him as he charged up his attack, thanks to Cap's superior tactical instincts he noticed it and immediately rolled out of the way, as Zeus landed his missing blow he was no prepared for a full on assault from the mortal.

As the god got up from his failed attack he failed to notice his opponent giving him a round house kick to the side of his face causing him to rattle his head as Cap threw everything he had at him. Unfortunately none of his blows were hurting him as Zeus snapped and grabbed neck and threw him directly into the Hospital lobby, As Zeus refocused he noticed Iron Man making his way to Avengers tower, Zeus charged into the sky hell bent on capturing Hera and Hauling her back.

As Zeus got closer Hera was terrified that he was was going to blast the new family and herself.' **I have to do something, if I don't then these two will die.** ' When Hera looked at the Stark family she started having flashes of memories, ' **Thor you risked you own life to protect these mortals, you showed me that as flawed as we gods are, we could still change. We could become something greater and protect those who can't protect themselves. I will not let Zeus take their innocent lives.** ' Hera looked at Tony, " **Tony, He's after me, get your family to safety and leave Zeus to me!** " Hera said as she leaped from the hospital bed a headed directly towards Zeus.

She tackled and wrestled him to the ground while the Starks safely made it to Avengers Tower, " **ZEUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME, OUR MARRIAGE IS OVER AND YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND!.** Hera screamed with tears in her eyes at her Ex Husband, Zeus with fury and sparks emanating from his person shouted back " **HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!? I'M STILL YOUR KING AND AS FAR AS IM CONCERNED YOU'RE STILL MY WIFE STILL! AND I'M DRAGGING YOU BACK WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."** The skies darkened as Thunder shot through the sky from Zeus fury as he continued his rage filled rant, " **HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR THAT BARBARIAN FOOL?, HOW COULD YOU LIVE AMONG THESE FILTHY MORTALS?"**

Hera could only stare at Zeus with puffy red eyes as she softly spoke, "... **Because he's a good man, a gentle man who cares deeply about me, he cares about these mortals and is a god who showed me that I can be better, that I can do better. That is something you know very little about Zeus, Unless you see your flaws and actually try to fix them you will feel the wrath of every pantheon that has turned against us because of you. However it's too late for you and I, prepare yourself Zeus, I may not be as powerful as you but I'm going to come at you with everything I've got."**

Zeus was taken by surprise as Hera charged at him with all her might and landed a mighty blow that sent the king of gods skipping across the gravel street and into a electronic stores, Zeus power caused all of the electronics to explode as he got up blasted Thunder at Hera that barely missed her and headed straight into a gas station which caused a massive fireball, luckily the humans survived the attack Hera thought as her Ex Husband flew towards he with his master bolt striking her with another blast causing her to crumble on the ground, gasping as Ichor started seeping through Hera's burn marks as Zeus charged at her grabbing her by the neck and began choking her, Hera threw two powerful blows on Zeus' face only managing to cause him to bleed by his nose, Zeus just smiled and Shocked her again, Hera began screaming in pain, her eyes tearing up as Scorch marks began enveloping her body.

But i'm that moment of excruciating pain she felt something deep inside of her that briefly flared it's own power causing Hera to not be hurt by Zeus' lightning and to Zeus' awe noticed that she wasn't being hurt by his power but not taking any chances he gave Hera one giant punch knocking her out instantly.

" **Now you're coming with me you bitch.."** Zeus said while still grasping Hera's neck but he turned and noticed something flying towards him, " **THOR!** " Zeus screamed as he quickly teleported himself and Hera back to Olympus.

 **EARTH 10 minutes Earlier:**

Thor was flying towards Ares who attacked them back at the hospital who just landed in the Hudson river, " **Ares you mongrel, how dare you attack my friends"** Thor yelled at a smirking God of War, **"What of it Asgardian, I'm simply obeying father's commands. If you've got a problem take it up with him or are you too much of a pussy to fight me."** Ares' said in a Sickening vile tone to which Thor was having none of it, " **Hold thy tongue vermin, Lest you feel the wrath of the mighty Thor!"** Ares simply laughed at the Asgardian, " **Dear us, you're just as bad as that Zoe bitch..."** Ares muttered to the Thunder god, " **Why do you think I attacked you Thor Odinson?, Can you figure it out?"**

Ares smirked 'It's almost time' he thought as he noticed that the skies were darkening and the sound of thunder rumble through the air which also gained the attention of Thor, " **What is...ZEUS! no, Ares what did you do!?"** Ares laughed, " **Nothing really, I've just been stalling you, hahaha you should see the look on yo...NO!"** Ares shouted as an Enraged Thor flew and crushed Ares' head with one mighty blow completely destroying him and sent his sorry ass off to tartarus, Thor knew he would be back someday but he had more pressing matters, his beloved was in terrible danger from Zeus, he rushed off tearing through the sky but then he noticed a faint but powerful energy more akin to his own as got closer but to his shock saw a unconscious Hera in that bastard Zeus' hands as looked directly at Thor and disappeared from New York and Back to Olympus.

Thor was collapsed onto his knees where his Beautiful goddess had just been when something happened, Thor Blacked out but in an instant he was in a very family place, he was in a field where his father left him with parting words that drove him on to protect his people. As He began walking through the field as he noticed three figures now standing directly in front of him,

 **"Hello Thor"** Each of them said in unison, Thor realized with tears in his eyes who they were, " **FATHER!, MOTHER! and LOKI!** " He rushed forward and embraced the family he lost.

" **Forgive me my son but we do not have a lot of time, Thor you must save Hera, while we cannot tell you why, we can say that it is vital to both Asgard and Olympus' future, You and Hera's future will intertwine with the fates of others."** Odin spoke.

" **My son, we are so proud of the wise and gentle king you've become, mother loves you so much, Thor listen to your father, A grave threat is coming for Olympus and they're going to need Asgard more than ever if they're going to survive the War, If the Threat is not stopped then it will come after Asgard.** Frigga spoke.

 **"Brother, I know we had our differences in the past but know that I will always love you, I want you to protect you and Hera's future so that when the time comes your unity will unite the bickering gods and lead them to a future the likes which has never been before. And I'm sorry about the snake incident hahaha well not really.** Loki chuckled as he spoke.

The Trio walked towards Thor as Odin put his hand on Thor's heart while Frigga and Loki put their hands on each of Thor's Shoulders.

 **"Thor, Son of Odin; I hereby grant you the Odinforce."** Odin said as His godly power was transferred to Thor.

" **Thor, Son of Frigga; I hereby grant you enhancements to all of your abilities and my life force also granting you eternal life."** Frigga poured her power into Thor.

" **Thor, Proud Brother of Loki; I hereby grant you magic arts and Ice manipulation."** Loki transferred his power to his beloved brother.

Thor Felt energy swelling in side him, never had he ever felt so powerful, he looked at his family and shared one last family hug as they began to fade in a golden light, Thor began to cry as they smiled at him, All three of them in unison said...

" **ARISE KING THOR ODINSON, SAVE LADY HERA"**


	10. Chapter 9

**Olympus:**

Zeus returns to the council chambers on Olympus with Hera who is still unconscious when all of the other nine Olympians came storming towards him, **"ZEUS! WHAT IN THE HADES DID YOU DO?!, You..IS THAT HERA?!"** Hestia furious with Zeus as well as the others,

" **Brother are you looking to start a war with the Asgardians? WE ALL saw what you did to Hera you bastard! and your son Ares was completely destroyed by Thor Odinson, Mother told you to stay away from Hera, What were you thinking!"** Poseidon screamed at his little brother.

As Demeter glared at her little brother with a stare that rivaled Mother Rhea, " **OH MY US, HERA!, WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FUCKER? YOU BEAT HER TO A BLOODY PULP! LET GO OF HER NOW ZEUS; RIGHT NOW!."** Demeter said as tears were pouring as she looked a battered and bruised unconscious Hera.

Hades was about to throw in his unbridled rage at his foolish brother when Zeus screamed at them, " **SILENCE!"** He screamed as thunder struck around them, " **There is nothing to discuss, Hera is back with me now, NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT!,**

The elder Olympian's stared at him with a look of complete disgust as he was showing glimpses of their father's madness. he looked like a rabbid dog.

 **"Leave now!, I demand it as your k..."** Zeus suddenly stopped as violent thunder clouds were forming covering the entirety of Olympus, The Other Olympian siblings and children were feeling the violent forces that was consuming their surroundings.

Miles away at Camp Half-Blood Chiron and Mr D rushed outside as the force of the incoming storm had reached them from all way from Olympus as a little Annabeth rushed to Chiron to ask what was happening as another violent thunder bolt rippled above them narrowly missing the camp as the bolt travelled all the way towards Olympus.

As The Storms intensified on Olympus Zeus quickly hid Hera in his temple and makes his way outside where the others were still waiting for him as a bright light appeared in those dark clouds, making the Olympian's stare with utter awe as a mass of light with all the colours of the rainbow descended on the directly opposite them as the intensity of the blast scattering them all away from Zeus temple as Zeus stared at the the rainbow light a figure appeared crackling with insane amounts of energy, The other Olympians regained their composure as the all looked at the light and as it disappeared to reveal Thor dressed in his black armor and was wielding Storm-Breaker however his eyes were glowing with a raging blue aura that crackled with thunderous vengence.

Everyone could only watch as Thor stared at Zeus SHOUTING " **BRING ME HERA!"** Thor screamed with rage as he ran towards Zeus leaping through the air as he envelops himself in the Odinforce sending all of his power directly into Storm-Breaker and slams it down on Zeus sending him crashing though Olympus and through the entire empire state building in a thunderous explosion that would've destroyed Olympus and New York had Thor not concentrated his attack directly at Zeus. The other two of the big three cautiously looked at the Asgardian thunder god realising that they would be no match for Odinforce powered god as a crying Hestia ran towards an Enraged Thor " **Please Thor calm down, I beg you"** Thor looked at the kind goddess who's tearful pleading eyes had caused him to disperse the OdinForce for sake of Lady Hestia, " **Lady Hestia, Where is Hera?, Where is my beloved!?"**

 **"Thor, Zeus hid her in his temple, please Thor I'll take you there"** Thor started calming down but unbeknownst to him a seething enraged Zeus who was bleed profusely ichor had risen up from the crater he made as he slammed into the earth, " **You dare attack me on Olympus false god?, Prepare yourself!"** Zeus shouted as the everyone including Thor had heard as Zeus shot straight up through the Empire State building towards Olympus as Thor quickly reacted by pulling Hesita away as Zeus shot through the ground and hovered above Thor and the other Olympians.

(I wrote the next scene like Man of Steel where Superman fought Zod, please play "Hans Zimmer Arcade." when the fight beings.) Cypher1990.

.

 **FINAL BATTLE:**

Zeus stared at the Asgardian king, never before has a fight between two Pantheon kings ever occured.

 **(Play Music)**

" **You Asgardian, you stay the fuck away from my Hera!"** Thor fiercely snapped back at the pretentious ' **King of Gods**.'

" **She's not yours Zeus, She told me all of the heart break you had caused her, she told me everything, She's her own person Zeus and she chose me, we fell for each other when she stayed with me on Asgard. HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HER FOR TRYING TO FIND HER OWN HAPPINESS!"** Thor said as his power began rise as he activated his Odinforce again while Zeus transformed into his giant godly form and was now wielding the master bolt.

Thor now crackling with enormous power started floating to meet the giant king of gods hate filled thunderous eyes, " **This ends now Zeus, never again will Hera fear you, never again will Hera be hurt by you, NEVER AGAIN WILL SHE LOVE YOU!. PREPARE YOURSELF YOU VILE GOD.**

The Olympian's stared at the two thunder gods as the atmosphere became almost unbearable to handle as They looked at them in awe.

Thor with a powerful warcry charged at the giant Zeus as he slammed him into the sky with a crushing blow.

As Zeus shot through the sky he suddenly stopped and glared at the Asgardian as he saw Thor fly towards him and with one devastating punch from the giant caused the Asgardian to tumble towards New York.

Zeus speed towards Thor completely covered in a thunderous aura as caught up with Thor and grabbed his leg and tossed him even faster into the central park causing a crater that shook the entire earth`.

Thunder clouds began to cover the entire country of the United states with the most violent storm to ever witnessed by mortal and immortal eyes, Zeus speed down towards Thor as he prepared to fly down like a comet and bury is fist directly through the Asgardian's Chest when Thor had risen from his god made crater and flared his power once more and quickly cut off Zeus' attack as he threw Storm-Breaker directly at zeus ripping off his giant left arm and as he screamed in complete agony Thor leaped into the air while calling his axe back into his hand as he flew to the giant Zeus tearing through the Thunder clouds as Thor dragged Zeus into space throwing him towards the sun.

through sheer force of will Zeus stopped himself as they stared down each other in the cold void of space.

 **(STOP MUSIC)**

Meanwhile in Olympus, a bright light appeared with a seething Mother Rhea terrifying all of the gods, " **WHERE IS HERA!** " She shouted as Hestia and Demeter who were still crying ran up to their mother, " **Mother she's in Zeus' temple, Zeus beat her mother, he beat her."** Hesita said as she held Demeter, " **You, Demeter and Apollo will come with me while I want the rest of you to wait in the council chambers, is that clear?"** Everyone nodded Rhea and her two daughters and son ran into Zeus' temple to find Hera.

When they found her Rhea was horrified by what her youngest son had done to her, laying in her son's chamber was Hera who was covered in scorch marks, " **HERA!"** the four screamed in unison as they rushed over to her.

" **Apollo heal Hera immediately"** Rhea shouted making a annoying buffoon shake in fear, " **Yes grandmother, right away"** Apollo said he began to heal her, her wounds were extensive but were not an issue for the sun god, " **Hera! can you hear us? please my little baby, please wake up!"** Rhea and her daughters spoke as tears were filling their eyes.

While her family was waiting for her to wake, she was having a strange but comforting vision, She was in a beautiful field covered in grass overlooking a sea of water when a golden light shun in front of Hera and to her shock appeared a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and tanned complexion almost like hers but her eyes were a bright electric blue, she was wearing a winged golden head piece as well as golden armor, a red cape and armed with a giant sword.

' **She looks so familiar...'** Hera thought as the woman slowly floated towards her with a beautiful kind smile, " **Don't be afraid, you are safe now.** " the woman said as she gave Hera a warm hug filling Hera with such happiness that rivaled Thor, maybe even surpassed it, " **Who are you?"** Hera said with a beautiful smile making the woman blush, " **I apologize Lady Hera but for now you must listen, King Thor Odinson is currently in a battle with Zeus that has plunged the world into chaos as violent thunder storms reek havoc across the United States and Olympus, You must wake to witness how far your beloved would go to protect you and your future, Rhea and your sisters are waiting for you Hera."**

The mysterious woman stared at Hera with a kind smile, " **I'm with you so theres no need to fear Zeus, as long as i'm with you Hera he can't hurt you, I can't wait to meet you in person in nine months, Now Lady Hera of Olympus Awake!"** The girl said as a she began to disappear from Hera in a bright light, " **Wait!"** Hera shouted but it was too late as the girl had disappeared leaving a confused Hera, ' **Nine months...wait is she my.'**

Just before she finished her thought She jolted upwards awake in Zeus' temple with her family there staring at her with tears in their eyes, " **Hera!"** Rhea and her daughters shouted as they gave their sister a hug as tears began flowing, " **Hera you're safe now don't worry"** Rhea said to her baby girl while Hera weakly shook her head, " **No dear mother, not yet.."**

Hera was interrupted as a loud thundering boom screamed through the sky, " **Mother I need to get outside now it's very important, please help up i'm begging you."**

Rhea looked at her daughter with confusion but as she looked at Hera's eyes she saw determination, " **Hera why? it's too dangerous!"** Rhea pleaded with Hera.

Hera looked at her family and with a tearful smile said " **Mother, sisters...I had a vision while I was unconscious where a young beautiful woman who was dressed in armor told me that I had to see for myself on how far Thor would go to protect me and our future..."**

Hera paused.

" **That girl that I saw...Was our daughter, I am pregnant everyone, I'm pregnant with Thor's child.**

Everyone one froze in shocked but Hera interrupted them, " **I'll explain everything later but right now I need to get outside, please hurry."** Rhea and everyone were too shocked to comment but instead agreed with Hera's request and led her out as she she saw the sky in utter chaos as thunder was striking Olympus, " **Please take me to the edge overlooking the city,"** Hera said as the rest of them worried but nodded anyway. There they watched the upcoming events transpire.

( **Please Play Hans Zimmers If You Love These People Now)**

 **Space:**

 **"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU CLEAVED OFF MY ARM AND THEN YOU TRIED TO THROW ME INTO THE SUN!"** Zeus screamed making every god in existence take notice, Almost every single one of them were smirking " **That bastard is finally gonna get what's coming to him!"**

 **"Zeus!, you just couldn't leave her alone, you couldn't let her live her own it is time that you learn your lesson. Prepare yourself this, I'm gonna end this once and for all.**

Thor and Zeus flared their powers to their limit as Thor shot towards Zeus the swung Storm-Breaker into his chest as Zeus tumbled helplessly towards earth as Thor flew to him and smashed him again, this time across his face making him fly even faster towards earth and by sheer will Zeus stopped himself but was too late to see Thor as he tackled him as the plummeted back to earth and towards Olympus, they were entering earth's atmosphere so fast that the both caught on fire as Zeus and Thor were trading blows as thunder surrounded them as the fell towards Olympus.

Hera could see them coming and shouted for everyone to get down, Thor and Zeus smashed into Zeus' temple completely destroying it leaving nothing more than a god made crater.

Thor was the first to get up as he called Storm-Breaker to his hand while Zeus was struggled to regain his footing after the most devastating onslaught Thor had inflicted on him.

" **This is the end Zeus, your punishment for all of the atrocities you've inflicted not just on mortals but MY BELOVED is standing right in front of you.** Thor unleashing the Odinforce once again at a terrified bloody Zeus who was could not withstand another attack begged and pleaded to anyone who would listen when a voice shouted making Zeus freeze and Thor merely look as a enraged Rhea with Hera and Demeter walked slowly towards them as Apollo teleported back to the throne room to wait with the other gods.

" **ZEUS!, WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOOLISH BOY, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HERA. LOOK AT THE DESTRUCTION YOU HAVE CAUSED!"**

 **"BUT MOTHER HE.."** Zeus yelled like spoiled child, " **SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH ZEUS, IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU CHEATED BUT WHEN YOU RAISED YOUR HAND AGAINST HERA YOU CROSSED A LINE THAT EVEN I WILL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH."** Rhea yelled at her foolish son.

Thor started approaching Zeus as he poured everything he had into Storm-Breaker when Rhea stopped him, " **Please Thor let me handle him, We'll discuss his crimes in front of the other Olympians and he will face Olympian punishment, that I can promise you."**

Rhea gave Thor a look that reminded him so much of his own mother and as he looked back at Zeus he realised that he could've ended up like him had Odin not send him to earth to live among the mortals, that thought disgusted him to no end but as he looked at the kind Titaness who he thought of as mother he could never say no to her, " **I accept Lady Rhea, but know this Zeus if you ever threaten anyone I care about or take advantage of any mortal again I will not stop next time do you hear me!.** Thor said as the weight of his power flared putting a crushing pressure on the Olympian king., " **Swear to the river Styx that you will never put your hands on Hera or anyone I care about!"**

The pressure was too much to Zeus as his stubborn attitude had finally broke as he submitted the Asgardian King, " **I Zeus, King of Gods hereby swear on the river Styx that I will never put my hands on Hera or anyone Thor Odinson cares about.** Zeus said as tears fell from his face as the pain was too much. A loud Boom could be heard.

Thor finally relented his powers and the skies across the united states began to clear as an exhausted Thor fell to his knee as the use of the Odinforce was more taxing than he expected.

" **Thor!"** Hera screamed as she rushed to him embracing him so tight that even though he was wounded he didn't mind, " **It's okay beloved, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you in time, Ares lured me away from you for Zeus to get you. And I'm sorry, I know he is your son but he left me no choice Hera, I sent him to Tartarus."** Thor said kissing Hera's forehead as she tightened her hug, " **It's okay Thor, he will return someday and hopefully he will learn his listen."** Thor eased away from Hera's hug and gently wiped her tears from her puffy face, " **I love you Hera, so please no more sad tears only happy ones."** Thor said making Hera and giggle.

Zeus could only stare at them with anger when Rhea Smacked him knocking him out making Thor and Hera stare at the broken foolish king with disgust as Rhea announced for everyone to meet in the throne room including Thor to which Thor nodded as Rhea teleported all of them including Zeus into the throne room where everyone except Ares who was suffering in Tartarus had been waiting.

" **Thank you everyone for being here as we are going to pass judgement on Zeus' punishment for attacking King Thor Odinson and Hera, I've decided that he will be sent to the underworld with Hades, I know he's made oaths to the river styx before but I want you to really drive that point into his thick skull and reform him into a better king. While I know he is too stubborn for his own good I know that you can get the job done my son.**

 **All Those in for his punishment raise your hands now,"** Hades,Poseidon,Hermes,Apollo,Hephaestus,Artemis,Demeter,Athena and Hera raised their hands while a lazy Dionysus flicked his hands up in hopes that he could drink without Zeus knowing.

 **"All Those against"**

Aphrodite did not raise her hand as she feared retribution for her mongrel boyfriends actions so she decided to be indifferent to the vote.

" **Those in favor have the vote, By ruiling of the Olympian council Zeus s hereby banished to the underworld until he learns never to touch Hera ever again."**

 **"Hestia I want you to consult with the rest of the council as Hades and Poseidon will temporarily take over Zeus' position until he returns."**

Hestia smiled and nodded at her mother while the rest of the council smiled at Hestia, secretly Rhea had always wanted Hesita to rule Olympus being that she was the most level headed goddess on Olympus and the kindest."

" **This emergency council meeting has ended you may all leave and Hades, don't forget your brother here.** Hades smirked and simply nodded, ' **About time you got punishment you little shit!'** Hades thought as he teleported him and Zeus back to his domain and along with everyone else besides Demeter.

She made her way to Hera and hugged her " **Are you okay Hera?"** Demeter said while tearing up as hugged her even tighter. " **It's okay sister, i'm fine."** Demeter then immediately turned to Thor and gave him a hug too, " **Thank you Thor, Thank you for everything"** she said making Thor smile, " **No need to thank me Lady Demeter, I've heard you have a close connection with plants and I'd like to introduce you a close friend of mine who is a sentient tree named Groot, I think you two would get along, maybe once things have settled you along with Lady Rhea, Hesita and Athena could visit Asgard sometime, I hereby grant you and Athena permission to visit Asgard.**

A bright smile appeared on her face at the mention of a sentient tree named Groot and jumped for joy at the news that she was granted permission to visit Asgard. " **Thank you Thor, it's truly an honor. Please take good care of my sister Thor"** Demeter said to which Thor replied, " **I will Lady Demeter, It was a pleasure meeting you even in these unfortunate circumstances,"** Demeter smiled as she let go of him walking back to Hera.

Hera was looking at her family nervously, " **I um...Thor, I was wondering if I could have some alone time with my family? As I have some things I need to Discuss with them, Would you mind if we met later on tonight at my apartment on Bleecker?"**

Thor looked a little worried but he could tell on her face that she was blushing as she was thinking of something which made him smile, " **Hera, you need to ask my permission or anything like that, you're strong. Of course you can talk to your family and while you're here I should check up on the Rogers and the Stark family to see if they're alright. I'll meet you later okay."** Thor said as he walked towards a blushing and Hera then giving her a kiss making her giggle with embarrassment making the other goddess' smirk, " **See you later my love."**

" **Thank you Thor, I know Odin and Frigga would be so proud of you, you take care.** " Lady Rhea said as she gave the son of her good friends a hug that was more akin to a mothers love hug making Thor smile. " **Thank you Lady Rhea, you take care too."**

Hestia and Demeter Simply bowed and said their goodbyes as Thor called Storm-Breaker and One giant leap flew towards Avengers tower where a recovering Steve Rogers was staying with his wife while helping the new family settle in their new home.

The three goddesses and Titaness made their way to Hesita's Hearth as Hestia made tea for them as they sat near the calming fire as they all stared at Hera. When her mother spoke first.

" **So...You're pregnant!"** Rhea gleefully said as her other daughters making Hera blush as she almost dropped her tea. **"Yes mother, I'm pregnant with a baby girl."** Hera said as both of her sisters jumped for joy," **How Hera? tell us how it happened!"** Demeter asked as Hera almost fainted with the memory of that night, " **Ugh do I really have too?"**

 **" All of us maybe even Hestia wants to know"** Rhea said as she winked at her eldest child making her groan with a small blush on her cheeks, " **Mother please don't..."** Rhea gave a hearty chuckle as she waved off Hesita's groan as she gestured Hera to continue her story.

" **I suppose I should start from the beginning then. When I left Olympus to live amongst the mortals I enrolled into medical school where I studied to become a nurse, I realised how cruel I had been to Zeus' children, As I was finishing school the Chitauri attack on New York had commenced, As I aided the injured in the middle of the battlefield I saw him for the first time, Thor the then Prince of Asgard fighting tooth and nail to protect humanity.**

 **Never before had I seen a god actively show themselves to mortals and protect them. What I witnessed that day made me realize that I must be better, that I must do better. And so I did, I finished school and became a nurse working in the maternity ward helping families bring their babies into this world, but then years later...**

 **The Mad Titan Thanos launched a all out assault to possess the Infinity Stones to wipe out half the life in the universe, As I'm sure all of you had witnessed. When he accomplished his goal I had witnessed the death of every child and parent in the hospital as they turned to dust.**

 **When all hope was lost...There he was with the remaining Avengers launching one final desperate attack against the Mad Titan to get the Infinity Gauntlet to restore the universe back to life, I saw the battle take place, he was so selfless, he never gave up and when things were at their worst he stood tall and protected his mortal friends."**

Rhea spoke up, " **Yes I know, No Greek god would've done what Thor did as they would see it as a mortal's problem to deal with even though they all knew the dangers of the Infinity Stones and the threat they possessed."** Rhea said making Hera and Demeter frown while agreeing with their mother as Hesita simply nodded.

Hera continued, " **After he defeated Thanos he then used the gauntlet to restore everything back to normal and returned to Asgard to officially rule as their king. One year had past and Thor had decided to return to earth to celebrate with his fellow Avengers when he decided to go work at the same Hospital I was working at as a Doctor Donald Blake."** Hera said making Rhea and Demeter giddy while a smirking Hestia knew that someone was gonna get teased.

" **So...The Doctor and The Nurse huh hehehe, did you do it in the Hospital as all young Doctors and Nurses do? Oh is this where he got you pregnant?!"** Demeter said making Mother Rhea howl with laughter and Hestia was politely smirking at her little sister, while Hera almost passed out from pure embarrassment when she yelled. " **NO! gosh no, please just let me get through this."**

At this point Hera actually began to think about Thor and Her in a closet in a hospital which made her blush even harder as her family snickered, she then closed her eyes took a deep breath before she resumed her story.

" **I was looking after Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who were expecting their first child during my shift and as I finished my shift I made my way home but as I walked up the stairs I saw that someone had moved next door to me, It turns out it was none other than Thor who was disguised as Doctor Donald Blake. He had just moved in and as we shook hands we both felt something from each other, it felt so sincere that I couldn't but blush at him and he couldn't help it either.**

 **As we said our goodbyes, I went into my apartment wondering why he felt so familiar. Later that night which I've already Mother about, I had a vision of a battle although I couldn't see who was fighting. The skies were consumed with dark thunderous clouds as I had met with the fates giving me a glimpse of things to come, A battle between Someone who has hurt and Someone who's been hurt who were fighting for me."**

 **From what we all had just witnessed, It was between Thor and Zeus.**

 **Anyway you all know what happened between Ares and me with Thor saving me and taking me to Asgard to recover but..."**

Hera paused as she was extremely embarrassed by how she was going to explain having sex with an Asgardian Thunder God but she bit her lip and started explaining.

 **"Mother after you and Hestia had visited is when IT happened."** Hera said as Rhea and Demeter Impatiently egged Hera on for all the juicy details as both were wondering how the Asgardian King in bed while Hesita chuckled at her mother and sisters while she secretly wondered too. " **Come on Hera tell Us!" "Hahaha yes daughter tell mommy what happened!"**

Hera just whispered softly, " **It was beautiful..."**

 **"Before I had left Olympus I had purified by body to regain me maidenhood."**

Blank stares all zoomed in on Hera " **YOU GAVE THOR YOUR VIRGINITY?!"**

Hera ignored them and continued with her story.

" **After Mother and Hestia left I told him everything I had just told you about how he inspired me and made me a better god and that ever since we met at our home in New York we felt something between us which sounds crazy considering we had just met each other but it was a feeling not even Zeus replicate or have towards me, It was kindness and gentleness.**

 **And one thing led to another and we started kissing, it was hot and heavy with Passion making my knees weak, I jumped and wrapped myself around him as we kissed then Thor led me to his Royal Chambers we...Made Love, He has a body that put Zeus' to shame and when we made love our godly powers began to flare, He was so powerful and yet gentle at the same time.**

 **It got to the point to where I was crying with a joy I had never felt before, as things intensified cracks on the golden walls began to appear as our love destroyed everything in his royal chamber. We kept going until the morning, each bout was even more intense than the last and that was when we said that we loved each other. As morning approached Thor held me as I rested while I'm sure both of us were thinking the same thing. That we both love each other."**

Hera finally looked up and to her shock Demeter and Hestia had been knocked out cold from hearing how intense their love making was and both their faces were completely flushed. But what had shocked her even more was her own mother was barely hanging on as Her consciousness was barely keeping together as her face was too flushed beyond belief.

 **"I, I didn't know it was THAT INTENSE HERA!"** Rhea was lost for words as she snapped her fingers waking her other daughters up. " **..wOW! HERA! that was incredible, you destroyed his royal chamber!."** Demeter said while Hestia meekly said with her embarrassed face " **Th...That was something Hera"** she said trying to keep her composure.

" **but wait how were you so sure that you were pregnant?** Hesita asked while the other two nodded.

" **...It was when Zeus attacked me. He scorched me with his lightning and as the pain was unbearable something happened to me or rather something within me happened. The pain suddenly stopped as a hidden power inside was unleashed briefly before Zeus knocked me out. That power combined with the fact that a young beautiful woman that was the perfect combination between me and Thor who wore golden armor that looked very similar to Thor's appeared in a vision telling me that she can't wait to meet me in nine months.**

Rhea squealed and her other daughters jumped with joy.

" **I'm gonna tell Thor tonight at my home in New York, I know that asking you to not to watch isn't gonna work but I beg you please keep it discrete."** Hera said to her lovingly nosy mother and sisters.

" **Hehehe we promise Hera"** Rhea said as the others nodded smiling.

 **Avengers Tower**

Thor headed to Avengers tower to check up on his friends after what happened with Zeus, he landed on Starks helipad as Natasha ran to him, " **Thor! What in the hell happened?!** "

Thor looked at his good friend and fellow warrior, " **It's alright Nat, I shall tell you and the other Avengers about what happened, please don't worry as things have finally calmed down."** He said as he gave her a friendly hug and walked in to see a recovering Steve with little James and the the Stark family resting with little Maria sleeping with her mother Pepper with Tony sitting quietly looking at his daughter.

They all looked up to see Thor when Tony rushed up and quietly whispered, " **Thor, thank god you're okay, what in blue blazes happened back in the Hospital?"** Thor rested his hand on Tony's shoulder, " **I will explain my friend, please gather Steve and pepper while the children sleep and I will tell you all everything**."

Tony nodded and grabbed Steve who placed james who fell asleep into his little cot as went into the Avengers kitchen, Thor had begun telling his tale from how he fell in love with an Olympian goddess which made Natasha grin to his battle against Hera's psychotic fool of a Ex Husband.

They were all shocked as they never knew just how powerful Thor really was. " **That's a lot to take in Point Break, but are you telling me that psycho thunder storm was because of you and Sparky? and I assume that was also you who smashed the Empire State Building along with that crater in Central Park I saw on the news."** Thor looked at Tony, " **Yes Tony that was me and Sparky, and also stop calling me Point Break."**

" **It's okay Lady Rhea who is Zeus' kind wonderful mother had gathered the other Olympians and have already past judgement on Zeus as he is now in the middle of his punishment. There's no need to worry everyone."**

Thor paused for a moment.

 **"Everyone, I'm planning on proposing to Hera tonight and I want your advice on how to do it. So Steve and Natasha, how did it happen to you too?** Thor said making the Soldier and Spy blush.

" **Well Thor it happened a week after you slammed Storm-Breaker into Thanos' head, you know we became close when during the closing hours of the war, anyway we made a promise to live life to the fullest if we were ever gonna make it through it.**

 **After we went our separate ways, Steve and I went back to Washington to a mall where we had our first albeit undercover kiss during the whole Shield/Hydra mess and we had a simple date like two normal people and that's where he popped the question. I know it doesn't sound like a extravagant proposal but it didn't need to be, all that matters is if the love is there and for me it was perfect. He made me so happy and you remember our wedding Thor, it was a nice simple wedding with all our friends and afterwards we had out honeymoon in hehehe "New Jersey".**

 **"So all I can say is just show her how much you love her and cherish her."** Natasha said as Thor nodded.

He then spent time at the tower as he caught up with his friends when It was getting late, " **I think it's time for me to go now as I promised Hera I would meet her at her place."** Thor said as everyone smiled at him, " **of course Point Break, remember what Natasha said and just go for it, good luck buddy"**

" **WAIT!"** Natasha shouted as she startled Thor, " **Do you even have a ring?"** Thor suddenly froze with absolute fear as he frantically started thinking of what to do when he remembered the magic he was granted by his brother Loki and conjured a ring made out of Asgardian gold with a simple yet elegant diamond cut to perfection. " **Now I do Nat, don't worry I'll be fine but I must go now, I can't be late.**

As he said his goodbyes he then summoned Storm-Breaker and flew towards Hera's apartment on Bleecker St. The nerves were getting to him, He battled a Mad Titan and Destroyed Ares and Zeus but proposing to the love of his life was even more intimidating.

As he made his way to her front door he knocked and that was when Hera who was dressed in a elegant but simple dress invited him in.

" **Would you like a drink Thor?"** Hera nervously asked to which Thor kindly accepted as he was sweating bullets at the mere sight of Hera's beauty and how he was gonna propose to his beloved.

Hera thought that maybe having Thor sit down as she told him her news would be a good idea so she gently grabbed his hand and led him to the her couch, This was the first time Thor had seen her apartment, it was a simple one room place that felt warm and cosy much like his tiny apartment.

As they sat Hera and Thor both blushed at each other. when suddenly Hera gave him a peck on his cheek,

" **Thor thank you for coming here tonight, I really appreciate it."** Thor just smiled and kissed Hera back, " **Of course my love, I'm happy to be here"**

Hera felt her heart almost burst out of her chest as she was about to tell him everything when suddenly Thor interrupted Hera,

" **Hera, I love you so much, i've never felt like this before, you have a smile that sends shivers down my spine, you have a warmth that I've longed for, you have...You're just perfect Hera."**

Thor said as he got up from the couch and knelt down before Hera who realized what was happening which almost made her heart stop as tears were building up in her beautiful eyes.

" **I want to wake up every morning to see that smile, I want to walk beside you, I want to stand beside you. You are the most important person in my life Hera."**

Tears were building up in Thor's eyes as he stared at the woman he loves.

" **Lady Hera of Olympus, will you be my Queen of Asgard?** Thor said as he presented the ring to Hera.

Tears began trickling down Hera's face, " **...yes, YES!"** Hera yelled as both godly beings could not contain their tears anymore as they passionately kissed like never before. It was getting hot and heavy until Hera stopped as Thor looked confused.

 **"Hera is something wrong?"** Thor asked when a blushing Hera who was still catching her breath, " **Thor I need to tell you something."** Hera said with wide smile on her flushed face making Thor relax as he nodded to Hera as she continued

Hera held Thor even tighter as their faces were but a mere inch away from each other, both were feeling each other's breath as Hera quietly whispered.

" **Thor...I'm pregnant...,You're gonna be a father."** Hera quietly said as Thor's eyes widened, " **...I'm gonna be..., I'm gonna be a FATHER!"** Thor yelled with joy as they once again kissed.

tears were flowing, lust and desire was rising and love and devotion was infinite as Thor picked Hera up like a princess as he led them to her bed as he gently laid her down and Hera snapped her fingers as their clothes and armor disappeared.

" **I love you so much my future queen."** Thor whispered as he crawled on top of Hera feel her chest against his.

" **I love you so much my future king"** Hera said as her body intertwined with Thor's.


End file.
